The Consequences of Getting Smashed
by kateg123
Summary: Hermione experiences the ordeal of getting drunk.  Of course consequences soon ensue, some hilarious, some romantic...HGDM be brilliant and review please: Now completed
1. Chapter 1

**Right now I have no idea where this story is going so bear with me if the story is a bit iffy later on. I hope it won't be though but reviews are always greatly appreciated! This is AU by the way set during their 6th year events in the 6th book do not happen!**

_Disclaimer: No I don't bloody own Harry Potter, stop rubbing it in..._

It was the start of a new year, to be precise the Golden Trio's sixth year at Hogwarts and a party was being held in the Gryffindor Common Room. At this particular time it was not a satisfactory raging party. It was this fact which inspired Fred and George Weasley, who were re-taking their 7th year at Hogwarts by request of their dear _angry _mum, to sneak alcohol into the party.

'Score, booze!' Yelled Seamus catching sight of the numerous firewhiskey bottles Fred and George were attempting to drag in through the portrait hole.

'_Where _did you get all that?' said Ron, completely gobsmacked and annoyed at himself for feeling the slightest bit in awe of his elder brothers.

'Magic little bro!' Cried Fred (or was it George) grinning widely at the pleased looking common room.

George turned to the nearest person behind him and whispered conspiritorially, 'actually we just asked the house elves in the kitchen for booze and this is what we got!'

He realised, however, too late that the nearest person happened to be one Hermione Granger who was fixing the twins with a stare uncannily like those their mother gave them. At the mention of house elves however Hermione turned an even deeper shade of purple and George wouldn't have been surprised if steam had suddenly shot out of her ears.

'Err...what I meant was...err,' George hastily tried to correct his faux-pas and turned to Fred for help who had noticed the exchange going on behind him. Fred, however, merely looked at Hermione and gave George a look of panic.

'_How _do you think you're going to get away with this?' Hermione cried, 'you're giving _alcohol _to underage wizards no less! This is the start of term, we should be getting a good night's sleep _not _getting completely wasted, this is not...' she was interrupted here however by Fred, who's mind had fogged over in his panic, shoving a small cup into her hand.

'It's just water,' he said and she missed the look he gave his brother as she was too busy inspecting the clear liquid. Fred continued 'just to err calm you...err make you sleep well!' He finished lamely

Hermione sniffed but drank the glass down anyway forgetting that it was _Fred Weasley _who had given her the drink in her anger. As soon as the liquid touched her throat she knew it was definetely _not _water. It was too late however and she could feel the alcohol burning as it rushed down her throat. Having not ever drunk alcohol before it went straight to her head and the room started spinning.

She glared at the twins and yelled, 'what the hell have you poisoned me with?!'

The twins exchanged glances confirming that this was the time when they should run and hide. They quickly slunk away leaving Hermione who was desperately trying to start the room spinning. Somehow the solution slipped into her fuzzy mind and she realised that she had to cancel the effects out by drinking more. Pleased with herself for figuring this out she walked over to the table where all the booze in it's glory was and quickly downed another shot of some alcoholic substance. This didn't seem to help however so she downed another hoping that something would happen soon.

Something did, the room stopped spinning but now her head was pounding and she was seeing two of everything.

'Woah there Hermione you might want to slow down there a bit' came a voice from near her. She squinted at the blob trying to find the source of the voice and managed to see glasses and jet black hair among all the fuzz.

'Harry? Why you on the ceiling...hehehe' she slurred not realising she was lying down looking up at Harry.

Harry grinned at Hermione who was now trying to get up and failing miserably each time.

'Hey guys,' yelled Harry, 'check this out! Hermione's pissed!' **(to all those non-British folk out there read drunk) **

The whole common room fell silent at this statement and stared in shock as Hermione tried again to get up and this time admitted defeat by lolling her head on the floor and softly singing to herself. The silence was suddenly replaced by and uproar of laughter as they looked on at the know-it-all bookworm intoxicated on the floor.

A hand suddenly appeared in front of Hermione's face and she blinked trying to make it go away. There was no such luck however so she merely put her hand in it and suddenly she felt herself being pulled upright.

'I can't believe you're like this after one shot Hermione' came the incredulous voice of one of the Weasley twins.

'Didn't haf one...had two more 'cause I thought would cancel effectsh of firsht one that _you _gave me' she said this in a slurred voice pointing at the twin accusingly.

He (who was Fred by the way) stared at her and then laughed loudly drawing attention from a few onlookers.

'Are you serious, you thought more alcohol would make you better?' He continued laughing hysterically while Hermione watched, confused.

'Bloody Weashleys' she whispered to herself

Fred suddenly grabbed Hermione's hand and dragged her into the centre of the room and declared loudly 'right, hop to it people, we're going to play Truth or Dare'

A few people looked confused at this statement but anyone who knew anything about muggles laughed and joined Fred in the centre of the room.

They sat in a circle and Fred said 'right I'll go first. Harry Potter, truth or dare?'

Harry blushed at being the first one but said 'truth'

Fred grinned wickedly and said 'okay then what's the craziest thing you've done while drunk?'

Harry gaped and his cheeks immediately became a fiery red, 'err I...err,' he stuttered, 'I err...kissedaboy'

Nearly everyone gasped at this shocking revelation and Harry bowed his head, embarrassed.

Fred and George however exchanged looks and grinned before Fred asked again 'oooh who was it? Anyone we know?'

Everyone looked around the circle trying to see another face that might be bright as red as Harry's but Harry said 'not fair you can't ask that, you've already asked me a question!'

Everyone continued to stare at him though and felt himself start to buckle under the pressue, 'alright enough already you've broken me' he cried dramatically before he added almost anti-climatically 'Seamus'

All eyes turned to the Irish boy who's face had now gone a deep red. He took it well though under the circumstances and just chuckled.

It was Harry's turn and he felt like being really mean to cover his previous embarrassment, he looked around the circle and spotted a likely candidate.

'Hermione, truth or dare?'

**Well that's all for now folks. Actually I'll probably write another chapter now. Don't worry the Draco/Hermione stuff will start soon...REVIEW pretty please with Draco Malfoy on top!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here's chapter 2 I noticed that a lot of people put this on their story alert which is excellent but it doesn't take that long to review as well please!**

_Disclaimer: Is there even any point to this? Nope because J.K.Rowling would not be writing fanfiction and as far as I know it is her who owns Harry Potter...not me._

Hermione looked up in surprise at her name being said. She was still trying to control her double vision and at the present time was deciding which of the Harrys she should talk to. She focused on the one on the left and staring over Harry's actual shoulder she said 'what?'

'Hermione, we're playing truth or dare which do you want to do?' Said Harry patiently

'Uggghhh I dunno, I don't want to tell you guysh any shtuff I've done so dare I guessh' she slurred drunkely

Harry tried to supress his laughter, it was really strange seeing Hermione in this state. She was normally so in control of her emotions, except of course when she was yelling at Ron or punching Malfoy. _Okay scratch that _thought Harry _she's never in control of her emotions but it's still weird! _Instead he focused on thinking up a really good dare for Hermione because he guessed that she would be up to pretty much anything in her inebriated state of mind.

'Alright Hermione I dare you to strip and run around the common room squawking like a chicken' said Harry finally. A lot of people groaned as this was a very widely known dare. Hermione however did not seem fazed.

'To do that I will need more of _that_' saying that she pointed at the empty bottle of firewhiskey in front of her. Her expression became one of sorrow as she realised it's barren state. She frowned and crawled over to the table where the booze had been sitting before. On finding that it was all empty she stood up suddenly and yelled 'I'mgonnagetmoreboozebye'

With this she skipped over to the portrait hole and ran down the corridor. Silence fell in the common room behind her before Dean broke it by saying 'did anyone understand what she just said?'

Hermione drunkenly swayed down the corridor trying to remember why she had ran out of the common room in the first place. She stared around her realising she was nearing the great hall. _That won't do _she thought _shomeone will shee me for sure _(even her thoughts were slurred) she quickly ran down the nearest staircase she could find figuring that if she went down enough staircases she would eventually end up near the portrait of the fruit and she could sneak into the kitchens.

She had gone to the wrong side of the castle though and she had already walked past several heavy iron doors before she realised she had mistakenly come down to the dungeons.

'oh shit' she swore loudly causing someone who was standing around the corner to stand up and jump.

'Granger?' came a familiar drawling voice. Hermione shuddered, of all the people to catch her out of bed after dark especially in her present state of mind it had to be Draco bloody Malfoy.

'Errr...no shorry...um you're making thish up, you are feeling shleepy oh so shleepy' she tried to convince Malfoy that he was dreaming. It was however, not working.

'Granger are you...drunk?' Malfoy said disbelievingly. He walked closer to her and noticed her out of focus eyes and the smell of firewhiskey around her.

'Washn't my fault was bloody Weashley thing. He forced me to drink, all hish fault' she hiccuped.

Malfoy, needless to say, was shocked. This was Hermione Granger all around bookworm and annoying know-it-all mudblood. Seeing her like this shook the world he knew to it's very core. He couldn't help but notice that she looked very nice all flushed from the skipping or whatever the hell she had been doing. This thought shocked him most of all though, he had never ever thought of Granger in this way what the hell was happening?

He realised Granger was still talking 'jusht came to get more booze you know...have to strip and chicken and...'

Malfoy stopped listening at the word 'strip' because an unbidden image of Hermione, naked, had randomly popped into his mind. This was not good he could not start thinking of her like this, not her wild hair nor her sexy curves or her..._stop it now!!!_

Malfoy was in a distressing predicament, he wanted to help Granger but he didn't want to be known to be helping her. He didn't know why he wanted to help her but he knew he couldn't leave her wandering the halls singing about chickens. He sighed to himself _it must be my bloody chivalry thing. I wouldn't be able to leave anyone wandering the halls. _But then his mind skipped to happenings that had gone on earlier which was actually the reason why he had been sitting alone in the corridor. He had been hiding from Pansy. He shuddered at the thought of her and her bloody good imitation of a limpet.

_Okay forget earlier point, I would gladly leave Pansy to wandering the halls _he thought slyly. He walked over to where Granger was currently talking to a suit of armour and lifted up her arm so she was leaning on him. He then procedeed to half carry half drag her in the general direction of Gryffindor tower.

It happened so suddenly that he didn't realise it had happened until after it had finished happening. Granger had gone stiff at the sudden contact but on rounding the corner and realising where they were headed she had turned her head towards him at the same time he had turned his to hers and their eyes had met. Hermione blinked once and then again wondering why all she was seeing was a beautiful stormy grey colour. She had stopped thinking though after that thought and had merely leaned over to Malfoy and kissed him...on the lips.

She had flicked her tongue at his lips practically forcing him to part them and allow her entrance. Somewhere in the back of his mind Draco Malfoy knew that he should not be kissing Hermione Granger but for the time being the rest of his body was trying very hard to ignore that part of his mind. The kiss only lasted a few seconds even though to both participants it felt like much longer.

Hermione smiled at him and said 'thank you' in a voice that made him want to jump on her right then and there before she promptly passed out on the floor.

Malfoy looked down on her and wondered what the hell had just happened. _Did I just kiss Granger mudblood? _His thoughts were interrupted by a red haired Weasley twin walking in his direction.

The boy stopped quickly and froze on seeing Malfoy but then spotted Hermione lying on the floor and strode forwards once more.

'Hermione, Hermione wake up,' he said while shaking her, 'what the hell have you done to her Malfoy?' said Fred, for this was indeed who it was.

'Nothing,' said Malfoy defensively, 'she just passed out from the large amounts of alcohol she said you made her consume' he added accusingly.

Fred was shocked, why would Malfoy care what happened to Hermione?

He shook her again and she stirred slightly and opened her eyes enough to see the shock of brilliant red hair and freckles floating above her, she decided to guess, 'Ron...no, err Feorge, no I meant err Gred no umm Ginny, err Mrs Weashley?'

Fred whispered '_augamenti' _and conjured a glass of water out of the air which he then poured over Hermione's face. She spluttered and shook her head sitting up slightly.

'Fred!' she cried able now to recognise the boy leaning over her. 'You're not Mrs Weasley!' she cried happily

Fred shuddered and said 'I should bloody well hope not' before he picked her up in a fireman's hold and strode off down the corridor with Hermione swinging happily over his shoulder. Hermione giggled in glee as they turned the corner but not before she caught sight of Malfoy who was staring at Fred with an expression that looked slightly...jealous?! Hermione shook her head trying to clear it but they had already turned the corner and she could no longer see him. The rest of the night was a blur for her as she was carried back to Gryffindor tower.

The next morning however would bring disastrous consequences.

* * *

**Any ideas would be greatly appreciated as at the moment I am slightly unclear myself where this is going. Hopefully I will sort this out soon though. In the meantime feel free to REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I know I write this every chapter but why not again? Review pretty please. I put a line in when the story changes point of views to clarify.**

_Disclaimer: It is surprising that I still don't own Harry Potter?_

The bright light streaming in through the window in the common room made Hermione blink and open her eyes. Her first thought was _'nnnnngghhh' _and she decided it would be best to voice this particular thought. After hearing a noise from Hermione's general direction Harry and Ron wandered over to where she was lying in the corner of the common room.

'Hermione...are you alright?' Said Ron worriedly.

Hermione stared at him wondering if he was joking. Wasn't it obvious to everyone that someone had obviously poisoned her? Her head was pounding horribly and her stomach felt like it was about jump out through her throat and dance around on the floor. She felt like she needed to convey this to the two boys in some way and so opened her mouth to tell them this.

'Haaarryy, uuunnngghh my head!' She managed to say before flopping back onto the couch. Harry and Ron exchanged looks and sniggered to themselves. Both had experienced similar sufferings before but because this was Hermione they were talking about naturally they didn't sympathise and instead outright laughed at her.

'What time is it?' Hermione asked suddenly sitting up straight once again in need-to-get-to-class-on-time mode.

'Err it's nearly 9:00' said Harry

'Oh my god!' Hermione screeched before rushing up to the girls' dorms and running down half a minute later shoving her feet in shoes and running a brush through her hair at the same time. This however only succeeded in making her hair bushier which gave her a very wild and frenzied appearance. 'I'm going to be late for class, why aren't you at class? Why are you staring at me? It's the first bloody day of school and I'm _late_! This never happens to me'

Hermione carried on babbling while Ron and Harry looked on in amusement.

Harry finally cracked and said 'relax Hermione, we have care of magical creature first. Hagrid will let us off the hook when we tell him what happened.'

Hermione looked at him like he had suddenly sprouted two heads, '_what happened?! _Are you serious? We can't tell a _teacher _that I got...I got...d..' Hermione seemed to be having a hard time saying the correct word so Ron helpfully supplied it, 'drunk?'

Hermione glared at him and said 'yes Ronald I know I got d..d..intoxicated. But it wasn't my fault! Bloody Weasleys!' And with this statement she slammed her books on the table and bent down to lace up her shoes.

Ron and Harry stared at her before Ron said 'well it wasn't all Fred's fault Hermione, you're the one who thought you should drink more!'

Harry sighed as he knew this statement wouldn't help at all and decided to cut in before the argument got out of hand. 'Um guys maybe we should head to class.'

'Yes Harry that is a good idea' said Hermione stuffing her bag with books and flouncing out of the portrait hole. She had a funny feeling of deja-vu and turned around to ask Harry 'what exactly did I do last night? I can't remember.'

* * *

Draco Malfoy was having a bad day. It had started fine he had woken up on time and in complete denial of anything that might of happened last night but then Pansy happened. He had reached the common room when a split second later Pansy flung her arms around him and cooed 'Draco, you're awake how lovely. Should we go to class together? I'll let you carry my books' she looked up at him batting her eyelashes in what she obviously thought was a demure and flirtatious way when actually it looked like she had something stuck in her eye. 

'Godamnit Pansy, we are not going out' and saying this he stalked out of the common room and went to the corridor where he ususally hid from her. It was then that he remembered hiding here last night and what had happened afterwards.

'Oh no' he moaned cradling his head in his hands. However, he did not have enough time to mope around and think of _that _so he picked up his books and headed to his first class; care of magical creatures.

He was slightly late to class due to his efforts at evading Pansy and so met another three people who were also late in the hallway heading out to the grounds. It just so happened to be the only three people he had been praying he didn't bump into.

'Malfoy' said Harry acknowledging the other boy's presence with a sneer.

'Potter' Malfoy replied, trying hard not to look at Granger who seemed to be feeling the affects of the amount of alcohol she had consumed last night.

The four walked the rest of the way in silence. _Well this is define__tely the most akward moment of my life _thought Malfoy.

* * *

They had reached Hagrid's hut and made their way over to where the rest of the class were already feeding what looked like more flobberworms. Hermione groaned at the sight of their disgusting slimy bodies and tripped over her feet steadying herself on the person in front of her who happened to be Malfoy. 

She quickly withdrew her hand and mumbled an apology but what shocked her was that instead of some snide comment on Malfoy's part he merely went a pleasant shade of pink and turned away quickly.

The rest of the class progressed without much hassle after Harry explained that Hermione had had to go to the hospital wing for a minor injury to Hagrid who accepted this excuse with no comment or qualms.

Hermione felt bad for lying but she knew that Hagrid would definetely not approve of what they had really been up to last night. She wished she could remember what exactly it _was_ that had happened last night but due to her fellow Gryffindor's sniggers whenever they caught sight of her she figured she had done some pretty stupid things.

What she was most puzzled about what Draco Malfoy though. He usually took advantage of Hagrid's class to make fun of the Gryffindors or Hagrid himself. However, in today's lesson he kept quiet and to himself. He even passed Hermione a tub of lettuce at one point but straight after he sent her a death glare clearly trying to cancel out the selfless good deed he had just comitted.

Whenever she looked at Malfoy as well she had the unpleasant feeling that she might have met him last night and wondered what exactly it was she had done that caused to behave in this strange manner towards her. She decided that after class she would corner him and make him tell her every embarrassing detail of last night's escapades. _I'll just grit my teeth and get it done with _she thought to herself with grim determination.

When class ended Ron and Harry dawdled around waiting for her but she said 'go it's okay I need to err talk with Hagrid and Snape will kill you if you're late to the first lesson.' She knew Snape would be angry with her as well for being late but she needed to speak with Malfoy.

The two boys accepted this explanation and set off towards the castle. Hermione noticed Malfoy was talking to Pansy and walked up to the two of them.

'Draaacooo, what's wrong with you lately? You're not acting like yourself! Do you like someone else?' Here Pansy gasped dramatically, 'are you cheating on me?!'

Malfoy glared at her, 'Pansy we are not dating, therefore it would be impossible for me to cheat on you! And who I fancy is none of your business!' Here Malfoy caught sight of Hermione and again a pink tinge appeared on his face.

'Malfoy I need to talk to you.' She said authoratively. Pansy sneered at Hermione and said 'go away Mudblood, we Slytherins don't talk to the likes of you.'

Malfoy surprised all three of them though by saying 'shut up Pansy'

Pansy stared at Malfoy and then turned on her heel and stormed off towards the castle in seach of someone else to drape herself over.

'What do you want Granger?' Said Malfoy roughly

'Well Malfoy,' Hermione started of pleasantly, 'I was wondering, I was a bit erm...echhm...not myself last night but I have the err vague impression that I might have met you while I was err wandering the halls.' Hermione paused and looked at Malfoy expecting him to offer her an explanation. When none came she pressed on.

'Well do you think you could tell me what happened?'

* * *

**Hehehe well I bet you think I'm evil for leaving it there but next chapter will be coming soon hopefully. Again suggestions and reviews are welcome so don't hesitate to press that button!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the delay I went away for the weekend and was too busy to even consider the story for this. Anyway here's chapter 4, enjoy!**

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter is in no way mine to own and nor will it ever be._

Draco stared at Hermione desperately trying to think of something he could say to her question. Anything but the truth would do, in no means would he ever tell anyone let alone Hermione herself that they had kissed. It was a small blessing in itself that she didn't remember but even as he thought this he felt a pang of disappointment which he immediately ignored.

Hermione was staring at him with a curious look on her face, which was a pleasant change actually. Usually she looked at him with something akin to hatred or repulsion, this confusion was therefore a welcome change. He was so preoccupied with noticing the good changes this newfound expression had upon her face. It gave her a softer look which was however rapidly becoming more and more impatient.

"Well Malfoy, from your silence I am going to presume that something did happen. Why you are not relishing the chance to embarrass me and emphasise the fact that I did make a complete fool out of myself I do not know however I _do _know that if you don't tell me now I'm going to try out one of those new hexes I learnt over the holiday" Hermione snapped at him

_Uh-oh so much for soft features, she's pissed off again _Malfoy sighed, Granger always seemed to be pissed off at him _although _he mused to himself _I suppose I do give her good reason_

"Well you see Granger normally I would delight at an oppurtunity to help the rest of Hogwarts realise what a fool you are, however, at this point in time I have no idea what you're talking about." Malfoy said in a rush trying to make it sound believable.

Hermione lifted the wand she had been casually holding in her hand and pointed it straight between his eyes. Malfoy gulped in a cartoon fashion, he knew that Granger was not one to be crossed when pointing a wand at you.

"Malfoy, I'm going to give you one more chance. Tell me what happened or you're not going to be able to walk for a month" she threatened narrowing her eyes at him.

Draco was looking straight into her eyes now and couldn't help but admire the commandeering nature she possessed. He was not easily threatened but right now if he had boots on he would be visibly shaking in them.

"Look Granger, it's really not important. You were just drunk and wandering the halls and well you said some stuff and then you passed out. See, nothing big really." He said in a slightly panicked voice very wary of the wand pointed at his face.

Hermione raised her free hand and held three fingers up, in slow motion she folded one down saying "three...two..."

"Alright, alright just get that wand out of my face" Draco said in a panic as he knew Hermione would definetely live up to her threats. She didn't make empty promises, especially when it came to his ability to walk. "Well you _did _stumble around a lot and I was well I was helping you back to your dorm and youkissedme" he said the last few words at a rush in the hope that Granger would mishear them and leave him be.

She, however, managed to pick up on what he said and immediately her face went red in what he hoped was passion but what he was sure was anger.

"Look Malfoy I'm not in the mood for games. I _never _get drunk and I need to know what I did" Hermione grimaced at the pleading tone her voice now held. She didn't want to beg but she didn't want Malfoy holding something over her that she couldn't remember either.

Draco considered his options, Granger wasn't believing him and in his mind there was only one way to get the annoying wand out of his face. He had to _make _her remember.

In one swift motion he leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers. Hermione was in complete shock, her initial response though was soon one of defence and she would have pushed him away if he had not already foreseen this move and pinned her arms against her side in his strong Quidditch-toned arms.

He had somehow managed to invade her mouth with his tongue by nibbling on her lip and she was suddenly transported in her mind back to a similar occurence that had happened not too long ago.

_She was leaning tipsily on him relying on his solid build to keep her steady. She turned her head to look at him at exactly the same time he looked at her, their eyes met and both of them sensed the sudden connection. Their lips were soon fused together in a fiery passionate kiss just like the one she was partaking in now..._

Hermione soon snapped out of her trance and stepped backwards pushing Malfoy away at the same time. Her head was reeling from the sudden recoverence of her memory and the shock of Malfoy telling the truth.

Malfoy was watching the jumble of emotions crossing Hermione's face with amusement. It seemed that she remembered what they had gotten up to last night and she sneered as a look of pure horror crossed her face.

He flashed her one of his annoying trademark Malfoy smirks and stalked off towards the castle leaving a very confused Hermione behind to sort out her emotions.

* * *

Hermione was still reeling from the kiss and had unconsciously pressed her fingers to her lips savouring the feel of Malfoy's soft lips on hers. _Wait hold it, where did that thought come from? Yes I kissed Malfoy last night but I was drunk I didn't know what I was doing. And he only kissed me just now to help me remember...nothing more._

She kept repeating this to herself as she ambled slowly back towards the castle before remembering that she had potions now and Snape was definetely _not_ going to be happy with her.

She ran the rest of the way bursting into the dungeon and unintentionally banging the door open in the process. Everyone in the classroom turned and stared at her flustered face including one cool grey-eyed gaze which she avoided.

"Ah, Miss Granger nice of you to grace us with your very late presence. Why don't you take a seat" Snape said silkily, obviously enojying the chance to torment his best student.

Hermione started walking towards Harry and Ron who had saved her a seat but Snape said "Now now Miss Granger, we don't want you getting distracted by your friends. Why don't you take a seat next to Mr Zabini here"

Hermione froze, Blaise Zabini was a Slytherin, albeit not a particularly nasty or violent one, he never joined in insulting anyone. He was however still a Slytherin and he was sitting right behind Draco Malfoy. Malfoy-who-had-just-kissed-her Malfoy.

She shot Harry and Ron a please-help-me look and made her way slowly over to where Blaise was sitting. He shuffled up slightly to make room for her and gave her an apologetic look. Hermione stared at him, _did he just give me an apologetic look? How weird, I've never known a Slytherin to be half way decent before._

The rest of the lesson progressed with much hassle the only strange occurence was when Blaise asked for the powdered mushrooms and when Hermione handed it to him their fingers brushed against each other and Hermione could have sworn she felt an electric shock jolt through her. She quickly drew her hand back and blushed avoiding Blaise's gaze.

The end of the lesson came relatively quickly and Hermione cleared up quickly so she could get out of there. The classroom seemed to be getting progressively hotter and more crowded and she was very flustered by how close Blaise always seemed to be to her. She kept sneaking glances at him out of the corner of her eyes and noticed that he wasn't actually bad looking.

She mentally slapped herself for thinking that and then risked another sneak peek but this time she met the dark eyes of Blaise who was looking back at her. They stayed in a sort of staring contest for a few seconds before Hermione broke it by saying "Well err I'll see you around"

She rushed off quickly before Blaise could say anything noticing on the way out that Malfoy was giving her a peculiar look and she could have sworn he threw a rather nasty glare in Blaise's direction before she rushed out of the dungeon in hot pursuit of Harry and Ron who had already left.

**Well I thought I would introduce Blaise into the equation just to make it a tad more interesting. Enjoy and review pretty please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N when there is a line the story changed points of view, whose point of view it is will be obvious hopefully!**

_Disclaimer: I own Harry Potter...joke!_

Hermione had taken refuge in the library in the hopes of spending some time by herself to sort out the many different emotions she was feeling at that present time. Firstly there was Malfoy, she still couldn't believe that they had kissed...each other. In some part of her mind she knew that it was completely wrong and should never have happened but she couldn't help but remember the way his lips felt against hers and her body tingled only from remembering it.

She sighed and tried to concentrate on the task at hand, her potions essay. She was finding this one harder than usual because for what must have been the first time Hermione Granger had not been paying attention in class. She had been too busy trying to sneak glances at Blaise Zabini and she spent of the rest of the time avoiding his gaze when he looked at her.

_What is wrong with me, I start noticing two boys in the same day and they're both in Slytherin! Why couldn't I start liking Seamus or Neville? It would be a lot simpler!_

She had almost finished reading the chapter on how to make a successful healing potion when she saw out of the corner of her eye a silvery-blonde haired boy walk into the library and start walking towards the corner where she was currently hiding. _Not hiding, just sitting! _she argued with herself.

She quickly averted her gaze and prayed that he would not see her or he would ignore her and walk away back to the dark pit of annoyingness which he had walked out of. _This was to be one of those days however_ Hermione sighed as Draco Malfoy walked straight over to her and stood in front of her. Unusual for Malfoy he was utterly alone, no Crabbe or Goyle hounding his footsteps.

"Hey Granger," he smirked at her. She stared at him, completely at a loss for words and noticed for the first time how sexy his smirk was. She shook her head to clear these atrocious thoughts away and said in icy tones "Go away Malfoy"

Malfoy put on an offended pout and said "no welcome kisses then?"

Any thoughts Hermione had harboured that Malfoy might have felt something in their shared kiss as well were dashed with this simple question. If Malfoy could make light of a situation which she thought deserved some more serious discussion then he couldn't have felt any sort of connection between them at all.

"Look Malfoy, I was drunk it was a one time thing," seeing his smirk broaden she hastened to add, "okay two time thing but really it was only one for me seeing as I couldn't remember the first time and then..." she realised she was babbling and trailed off into an uncomfortable silence.

"What do you want Malfoy?" she said at last wishing he would just leave so he would stop confusing her.

* * *

Draco had entered the library in the hopes that he would find Hermione skulking in some corner reading a book so he could talk to her. He didn't know why he wanted to talk to her but he did and for that reason he had not told Crabbe or Goyle where he was going merely because he knew if they came along they would expect him to throw rude comments at the 'mudblood' which for some reason he did not want to do. 

He had seen her instantly recognising the mop of bushy brown hair and the massive pile of books scattered haphazardly around her had given away instantly who she was. He had walked over rehearsing in his head all that he wanted to say to her, questions raced through his mind the most prominent being _why won't you get out of my head?_

He had however looked into her shining brown eyes and the only thing he could think of was "Hey Granger". He cringed inwardly after saying that knowing how stupid it sounded and he did the only thing a respectable Malfoy would do in his position, he smirked at her.

He could have most of the female population of Hogwarts falling at his feet with one simple smirk, Hermione Granger however was another story. She just stared at him and he could not tell what she was thinking behind those opaque eyes of hers.

They stared into each other's eyes for a few seconds before she shook her head seemingly trying to throw off any sort of thoughts that were going on in her head. The next words took him completely off guard, she told him to go away in a voice that displayed hatred and annoyance at the blonde boy.

He was confused, had she felt nothing from their kiss? _Why would I even think that, of course she didn't feel anything...she was drunk and I'm...well I'm Draco Malfoy terrorizer of the Golden Trio for all their years at Hogwarts. _So why would his feelings change towards her this year, after all the time he had spent harrasing her?

To this question he had absolutely no answers all he knew was that on some deeper level he respected Granger for her knowledge but also loathed her for being such a goddamn Gryffindor. She had however a hidden sensuality locked behind the exterior facade. This had shown in both their kisses, he had felt a passion from her that he had not experienced in any other girl.

These thoughts flew through his head in a matter of seconds and he said the first thing that came to mind, projecting his confusion onto the equally confused girl in front of him. He gave her his best pout and said "no welcome kisses then?"

He rejected saying this instantly as Hermione froze. She had been annoyed before but now she was angry her cheeks flushed and she started babbling about the kisses meaning nothing. These words hit him harder than he ever would have imagined they would. Hearing from her lips that their kisses meant nothing was an unwelcome experience.

He couldn't say anything though and could only stare in shock as he tried to process the thought that _Hermione Granger telling him she felt nothing for him was actually hurting him deep down._

Her next question surprised him though as she asked him what he wanted. _What do I want? I want you, I want to hold you in my arms and kiss you again and again. _He froze wondering where on earth those thoughts had come from. This was _mudblood _Granger!

He realised she was still staring at him expecting an answer and he opened his mouth having no idea of what he was about to say when he was interrupted. A shout of "Hermione?" surprised both of them out of their heated discussion.

Fred Weasley walked around the corner taking in in one glance the angry expression of Hermione as she stared at Malfoy.

"Oi Malfoy, what do you think you're doing?" Fred asked striding quickly towards Hermione in an effort to try and protect her. Hermione looked gratefully up at Fred and Draco realised she did not want him here. He turned to leave but not before Fred had grabbed his arm and spun him around to face him, "what were you doing here Malfoy? If you said anything that hurt her I _will _hurt you."

"Is that a threat Weasley?" he sneered at the red haired boy staring into his face.

Fred glared at him and Malfoy flinched on the inside, he didn't want to get into a fight with Weasley he just wanted to leave before he annoyed Hermione anymore. _Strange, when did I start thinking of her as Hermione? _He thought anxiously before he realised Weasley was speaking.

"No it's a promise Malfoy" Fred spat out his name, "and don't think I won't uphold it"

Draco was about to spit out a reply when he caught sight of Hermione's angry expression, which was directed at him. He dropped his gaze immediately flushing from embarrassment _what am I doing here?_

He turned to leave but looked back to see Fred sitting down beside Hermione and draping his arm around her. That sure was friendly of him Draco thought as another pang of jealousy ripped through him. He headed back to the Slytherin common room trying to get his thoughts in order.

He reached the stone wall where the common room was hidden and said the password "veni, vidi, vici" before stepping inside the lavishly decorated room.

He was greeted by his posse of so called 'friends' who followed him like sheep everywhere but only because he was Lucius Malfoy's son. Pansy hurried over to him and grabbed his arm saying "Where were you Draco, I missed you"

He shuddered inwardly, he despised the way Pansy was constantly fawning over him. Even after he had insulted her earlier she was still sucking up to him, it was pathetic. He managed to prise her grip off of his arm and headed straight to his dorm room muttering something about an early night.

He opened to door and was relieved to see the only person in there was Blaise Zabini. He was quite quiet usually but not in a bad way, he could stick up for himself if the occasion called for it as it had in first year when he was being pushed around by a bunch of fifth years. Draco had been impressed by how the small first year had stuck up for himself and had resolved at that time to get to know him better.

It was harder than he had thought to befriend the quiet boy but had soon proven a good idea as Blaise was good to talk to as he didn't think of Malfoy as the Slytherin Prince and he was one of the only people in their house who didn't suck up to Malfoy constantly.

"Hey Blaise" he said in a weary tone. Blaise raised his eyebrow at his friend guessing what was annoying him.

"Draco," he said politely, "what's Granger done now?"

Draco jerked up in surprise and mentally slapped himself for not realising that Blaise would have guessed what was aggravating him. He was suspiciously accurate when it came to people's feelings.

"Nothing, she just...I...don't know..." he trailed off lamely knowing that was the most pathetic lie he had ever told.

"She's nice, Hermione is" Blaise said thoughtfully, "she really knows her stuff. I always thought she was a bit annoying and a know-it-all but she was...nice in potions today"

Draco stared at Blaise in surprise, it sounded like his friend had a crush on the girl. He immediately voiced his thoughts and was surprised once again by the answer the other boy gave him.

"So what if I do?" He asked leaning on his arm to look at Draco.

Draco's initial reaction was to punch Blaise but he thought that would maybe be a bit of a rash reaction. He instead rose one eyebrow in a sardonic manner and stared at Blaise. Blaise took this as a signal to explain his words and said "well okay she's a Gryffinfor but so what? All the other houses date people from other houses all the time but when a Slytherin does it it's shock horror is it?"

Draco laughed incredulously, "of course it is Blaise, that's why Slytherin is seperated from the rest of the houses, we're pure-bloods and we stick together. We don't _need_ to mingle with anyone else!"

Blaise just leaned back on his bed and stared at the ceiling, "well I don't see the problem personally, and it's not like you fancy her or anything so why shouldn't I ask her out?"

Draco had the feeling his friend was mocking him but decided to ignore it, he most certainly did not fancy the mudblood. Blaise could do whatever the hell he wanted with her for all he cared.

He said "fine, go for it" in a calm and altogether uncaring manner but on the inside he was groaning and thinking _why did I just give permission to let my friend ask Hermione out?! _

* * *

**Well that increases the whole love octagon thing I guess. It's a bit longer than all the other chapters but the characters just ran away and decided to do things for themselves and ideas just kept coming into my head. Reviews and welcomed with open arms!**

**Also if anyone was wondering 'veni, vidi, vici' means 'I came, I saw, I conquered' in Latin, I thought it was highly appropriate for a Slytherin password!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I just want to take this oppurtunity to thank all of my reviewers, especially iismenmeisi and -S3v3rusIsMin3- for reviewing nearly every chapter! You guys rock (as cliché as it sounds sorry but you do) it's a real self-esteem booster to have proof that people are reading this and that they like it and it would encourage me to update more frequently if my self-esteem shot up and the way to do this is...yep you guessed it, more reviews!**

_Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter some people wouldn't have died cough Dumbledore and Sirius cough not naming any names or anything_

Slytherins are all by nature a conniving, manipulative and cunning bunch of people and Blaise Zabini was no exception. For example he knew that what he was about to do was probably horribly wrong on so many levels but as a Slytherin his main interest was himself and he wasn't going to let Draco Malfoy's petty problems with his pride ruin his shot of asking Hermione out. He knew Draco was harbouring more-than-friendly feelings towards a certain mudblood but that damn boy was too stubborn and as far as Blaise was concerned Draco was out of the picture as long as he was worried about his reputation.

Having grown up with a mother who always got what she wanted with no argument it was easy to see where Blaise's arrogant and determined nature came from. He was similar to his mother in the way that he too always got what he wanted whether from fair play or foul. It didn't matter to Blaise which way as long as, in the end, it was himself that was happy. This makes it sound like he was a horrible person but Blaise really knew no other way of living, however, since he had met Draco and had gained his first friend he started being less selfish and actually considering more what other people might want.

It was this side of Blaise that was now telling him to turn around before he did something he regretted like hurting his friend. It was too late for second thoughts however and as per usual the Slytherin side of his nature took control. He quickened his pace in the crowded hallway to catch up with the girl who was struggling with the amount of books she was holding in front of him.

"Hey Hermione, wait up" he called at her. At the sound of her name she whipped around and stared at him.

"Hey Blaise," she said softly. She was holding at least six heavy tomes in her arms and her bag was bulging with what looked like at least four more. He smiled to himself, he had never really gone out with a bookworm before, this would be a welcome change.

"Can I help you carry something?" He asked, holding out his arms to receive the heavy load she dumped in them.

"Thanks," she said smiling brightly at him, "so what brings you to this neck of the castle?" She queried, gesturing around at where they were standing which happened to be nearly right outside the entrance to Gryffindor tower.

"Well I know we have never spoken much before really but after speaking to you in that potions lesson I would like to get to know you better," he said with ease, if there was one thing Blaise knew how to handle it was girls. He was known as the quiet and sensitive type but he had gone through almost as many girlfriends as Malfoy had.

Hermione looked quite happy at this statement and he was happy to see she hadn't fallen as hard for Draco as he had for her. "Yeah me too! I mean err, get to know _you_ better." She giggled hesitantly.

"Great so can I escort you to Hogsmeade this weekend?" He asked, allowing himself a small smirk as he knew what her answer would be.

"Hogsmeade? Yeah okay that would be great," Hermione almost squealed before flashing him one last breathtaking smile and grabbing her books back from him she hurriedly climbed through the portrait hole which they had ended up in front of.

* * *

Hermione walked into the common room in a daze of happiness and plonked her books and bag down onto the nearest chair before sinking into a large squashy armchair near the fire. She was sitting there smiling goofily into the flames when Harry, Ron and Ginny came into the common room and sat down near her.

"What's wrong with Hermione?" Ron asked curiously

Ginny waved her hand in front of Hermione's face to break whatever daydream she was in the middle of and was rewarded with an annoyed glance and a sharp "_what?_"

"Just wondering if you're okay Mione, you looked kind of strange," Ginny said defensively.

"Oh right sorry I'm just happy because..." but here she broke off giving Ron and Harry a scared look, "err because well this guy..." she trailed off hoping that would end the conversation.

It was however not to be, it merely sparked more queries and curiosity from all three. Hermione wasn't worried about telling Ginny because she knew she would understand but Ron and Harry were another story. Those two hated all Slytherins purely because of their bad attitudes to everyone who was not worthy to be in Slytherin. She knew Blaise was not like that though, perhaps she could convince them of this fact as well.

"Who's the guy Hermione?" Harry asked staring at her with amusement in his eyes, mistaking her discomfort for embarrassment.

"Well, don't freak out but err, it's...well do you know Blaise Zabini in Slytherin?" She said quickly hoping to get it over with quickly like ripping off a band-aid. An analogy she could never use with anyone who had not come from a muggle background.

All three expressions were highly different; Ginny's was happy as she displayed no particular prejudice against that certain Slytherin. Harry's was shocked but there was no anger there, she hoped he trusted her judgement. Ron looked shocked as well however there was something else beneath that emotion. It was soon revealed.

"A SLYTHERIN?! Are you crazy Hermione? You can't date a Slytherin!" By this time the whole common room was listening in on their 'private' conversation in the corner of the room and she groaned already imagining the rumours that would start spreading through the school.

"Ron calm down, he's not like all the other Slytherins. He's different okay and can't you trust my judgement in who I choose to date?" She had expected some sort of outburst from him but was still angry when her theory of his untrusting nature was proved correct.

Ron was simmering with anger but luckily he provided no more outburst throughout the duration of their conversation. He just sat back in his chair and glared at Hermione, this made her feel angry at him. _Why can't he just trust me? _She couldn't sit there any longer under the watchful gaze of Ron and the disguised hurt of Harry.

She excused herself and started on her way to the girl's dormitories hearing Ron saying "well at least she's not dating Malfoy"

This destroyed any happiness that had been building up inside of her instantly. She had momentarily forgotten about Draco during the debacle with Blaise. _Wait when did I start thinking of him as Draco? _She thought anxiously before entering her room and slamming the door behind her in what she knew was an immature manner but helped dispel some of the anger she had been keeping inside.

* * *

Back in the Slytherin dorms Blaise was waiting patiently for Draco to come in so he could warn him about his date with Hermione before he heard it from the wrong source. It seemed it was, however, too late for that as he heard thunderous footsteps mounting the stairs. As the door crashed open with angry force Draco stormed in and stood staring at Blaise with his hands on his hips demanding an explanation without saying it. Blaise supposed he already knew _damn Pansy it's like she knows everything before it actually happens!_

Blaise almost gulped, when Draco was angry he was _angry! _He had momentarily forgotten this important fact.

"Ah Draco, just the man I wanted to see. There's something I have to tell you," he was interrupted by Draco talking in a calm manner that reminded him of the eye of a storm. Calm and still but surrounded by a whirling, tumultous storm of emotions.

"Don't play innocent Blaise, you asked her out didn't you?"

Blaise had to admit, he was slightly surprised that Draco was reacting this highly to the news he had expected some sort of emotional outburst but he had not realised Draco felt so strongly about the matter at hand.

"Look Draco you said you didn't fancy her. I do, so why shouldn't I have?"

Draco looked at him with undisguised hurt written clearly on his face, Blaise knew Draco could easily keep his emotions in check and so he must be very confused right now to have them painted so clearly across his face. He knew Draco was hurt because he had though Blaise had understood that he liked Hermione but he had underestimated Blaise's slippery Slytherin nature.

Suddenly Draco seemed to deflate before his eyes, the anger and hurt dimmed leaving only an air of confusion. "It doesn't matter now mate. You're right, you fancy her. I don't and she obviously likes you so...go for it"

Draco winced inwardly _there were those damn words again why was he constantly telling Blaise that he could do whatever he wanted with Hermione, he knew he didn't want Blaise to touch her._

Blaise sighed recognising the inner turmoil Draco was experiencing right now. He desperately wanted to help his friend but the side of him that was stronger. The side his mother had carefully nurtured into mirroring her personality exactly won out again and he heard himself saying "good I'm glad you think that because I'm taking her to Hogsmeade and we're going to have a great time" before stalking stiffly out of the dorm room to ponder his actions in the common room.

Yes, Slytherins are chosen by the sorting hat because of the particular personality trait that requests always for everything to go to that particular persons way and although it can sometimes be overcome, it is not easily done. And it often leaves behind a battlefield of hurt and confusion in it's wake.

* * *

**Hope you like this chapter, I know not much happened but I needed to get the reactions of Ginny, Harry and Ron out of the way. Next time (I hope) is Blaise's and Hermione's trip to Hogsmeade.**

**Also does anyone else feel that the last line should be said while that music from Desperate Housewives is playing the background? Something like that is always said at the end of an episode lol :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the delay I have been really busy, packing and stuff because I am going on holiday next Tuesday so I won't be able to update after that for like a month and a half! Also it is my birthday on Saturday and you know what the best present would be?! More reviews!!!! )**

_Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter_

It was the morning of the highly anticipated trip to Hogsmeade and Hermione was waiting at the main door for Blaise to meet her. She was excited about going out with the good-looking Slytherin and she knew all the Slytherin girls were just dying of jealousy but something didn't feel right about it. She almost felt like she was cheating on someone, _but _she thought rationally _I don't have a boyfriend._

She shrugged it off and leaned back against the doorframe enjoying the feeling of the cool breeze playing with her hair. She jumped suddenly as someone placed their hands over her eyes and said "guess who?"

"Blaise," she laughed, "my god you scared me there"

"Sorry about that, so are you ready to go?" He asked subtly checking her out. She looked really good, her hair was loose and flowing down her back but she had done something to make it more...flat.

"Yep let's go" she said linking her arm with his before practically pulling him out of the castle and down the steps to join the hordes of students off to enjoy the freedom of Hogsmeade. Unbeknownst to either of them they were watched by a pair of steely grey eyes belonging to a certain jealous Slytherin who followed them out of the castle.

"So where do you want to go first?" Blaise asked

"I want to go to Scrivenshafts I really need a new quill mine all mysteriously wear down really quickly" she said in a puzzled tone of voice.

Blaise laughed, "are you sure it's not just because you're always writing?"

They reached the shop and were about to walk in when someone tapped Blaise on the shoulder and asked "Blaise, can I talk to you for a second?"

Blaise turned around startled by the sudden intrusion to his privacy and came face to face with Draco Malfoy. "What Draco I'm kind of busy, I'm on a _date_."

Hermione turned around to see what the hold up was and froze at the sight of Draco _oh no what's he doing here? He's going to tell Blaise about the kiss isn't he? I'm so screwed! _

Blaise was thinking something along similar lines _oh no what's he doing here? Come to confess his love for Hermione has he? Not until she realises how much better off she is with me! _With this thought he grabbed Draco and dragged him over to the other side of the road before saying sharply "what the hell are you doing here?"

"Blaise I just wanted to borrow some money I left mine in my room, what's your problem?"

Blaise stared at him uncomprehending. He had been expecting a warning of some sort to stay away from Hermione. Then it clicked, Draco still hadn't gotten over his pride and hadn't admitted to himself that he liked a Gryffindor, who was muggle-born as well. He was clearly subconsciously trying to ruin his date.

"Okay sure whatever just pay me back when we get back to the castle," he said hastily hoping to get rid of Draco before he did any more damage. Whether he meant to or not. Draco was however not so easily discouraged and he grabbed Blaise's arm to stop him from crossing the road again to where Hermione was cautiously watching them.

"Look Blaise I need to talk to you it's kind of urgent," Draco said pulling on his arm.

"Not now Draco I'm on a _date_! With _Hermione Granger _okay, so leave us alone and go jerk off in a cupboard somewhere." Blaise said angrily

This was the last straw for Draco however and he released his vice like grip on Blaise's arm only to push him hard saying "_what _did you just say to me?" in a dangerous tone

"Look Draco I don't want to fight," Blaise said hastily remembering previous times when Draco's anger had gotten the best of him, "just leave us alone"

This reference to him and Hermione as a couple only incensed Draco even more and he pushed Blaise again harder this time so he stumbled backwards. This was not something Blaise was used to, he was a peaceful kind of guy and preferred to keep it that way but Draco pushing him was getting him angry especially since Hermione was watching and he didn't want her to think he was weak.

He stepped forward so he was staring into Draco's face and shoved him backwards so he fell down on the ground. Draco obviously didn't like this treatment and as Blaise turned to walk away Draco lunged at him from behind and knocked him to the ground and before anyone could try anything to stop the impeding fight the two were involved in a furious brawl kicking and punching each other.

Hermione ran forwards intent on stopping them before it got out of hand but got too close and was hit by a stray leg and was knocked to the ground, the breath knocked out of her. All the onlookers who had gathered to watch the two boys fighting gasped simultaneously in almost a comedic way. Blaise and Draco stopped fighting immediately and ran to her side but neither was sure who had actually kicked her and neither was willing to take the blame.

"Look what you've done now!" Blaise shouted angrily hoping to lay all the blame on Draco

"What _I've _done? I wasn't the one who kicked the girl!" Draco replied angrily hoping to do exactly the same thing.

They were bickering with each other still when the crowd was pushed apart by Ron and Harry who had heard something about Hermione being attacked. When they saw her laying on the ground clutching her stomach they both turned furiously on the two Slytherins and started yelling at them. When their tirade of blame and abuse was finished they helped Hermione stand up and supporting her on each of them they helped her walk back to the castle.

"Hermione are you alright? What happened?" Harry asked worriedly.

"Yeah all we heard was that you had been attacked, we didn't know what was going on, we were so worried," Ron joined in who had seemed to forgotten his anger at her for going out with a Slytherin in the first place.

"What the hell were they fighting over anyway?" Harry asked

"I actually have no idea," Hermione said feeling a little better now that she could actually breathe _actually I think I do know _she thought _Draco must have told Blaise about the kiss, how humiliating. Now Blaise won't want me and Draco will just continue to taunt me forever and I HAVE to stop thinking of him as Draco, he is Malfoy. Nasty, annoying, ferret Malfoy who has been a jerk to me for five years. _These thoughts however could not block out the memory of their kisses and how right they had felt.

* * *

It was the day after the eventful visit to Hogsmeade and Hermione was nervous about facing Blaise and Draco in one dosage but she had double potions first period and so had no choice. She rushed in just as Snape was settling down and he fixed her with a piercing glare which she ignored. She hastened over to her usual seat with Harry and Ron grateful that Snape was not making her sit with any more Slytherins. 

She had just thought this when Snape said "today we will be making a potion which requires the skill of two people so I will put you in pairs" at this statement the whole class groaned knowing that Snape would not be kind in his choices, "Potter and Zabini, Weasley and Parkinson, Granger and Malfoy"

Hermione froze and risked a glance in the direction of Draco, he did not look altogether too happy with the arrangements but shuffled over sullenly allowing her space to sit.

"So err Granger I just wanted to um apologize for err kicking you yesterday," Draco said shortly and then added hastily, "not that I'm sure if I was the one who kicked you or not."

Hermione looked at him in confusion, did Draco Malfoy just apologize to her? Was the world coming to an end?

"It's alright Malfoy I know you didn't mean to" she said smiling slightly at this bizarre turn of events. Who would have thunk it?

Draco mentally patted himself on the back for being the first to apologize, when Blaise finally got around to saying sorry it would sound way less sincere and he had even managed to get a small smile out of her. He turned around and caught Blaise's eye before deliberately reaching over to Hermione and touching her shoulder in a reassuring manner before saying loud enough for Blaise to hear, "I really am sorry Granger".

Blaise scowled at Draco knowing he had beaten him to the punch but he could fix this. What he wasn't expecting however was Hermione's reaction to Draco's close proximity. She jumped when he touched her shoulder and when he apologized his mouth was right by her ear so he assumed his breath had tickled her or something because she sort of squirmed away from him while blushing an interesting shade of red. He frowned, that wasn't the reaction of someone who hated the pants of off Draco.

Hermione jumped at the sudden contact from Draco and wondered what he was doing but when he leaned over and spoke to her his breath tickled her ear and did strange things to all her nerves in her body. She felt a sudden rush of warmth and stepped back from Draco in what she hoped was a dignified manner before saying "I said it's quite alright Draco." She gasped as she realised what she had just said and quickly reitterated, "I mean Malfoy, it's okay _Malfoy_".

Draco merely stared at her in shock thinking _did she just call me Draco? Does that mean she likes me? _He said however, "oh" and went back to dropping ingredients in their cauldron.

The potions lesson seemed to go on forever and ever to both teenagers, except for slightly different reasons. Hermione felt like her skin was sizzling everytime Draco accidentally brushed her arm with his while reaching for something and Draco was confused at the rush of emotions going through his body whenever she turned around to look at Blaise.

He wasn't sure what was happening to him but it damn well wasn't healthy. He hadn't been sleeping well lately, everytime he slept he dreamt of a certain brown haired Gryffindor doing some very sexually explicit things to him. This made his situation with her at that moment all the more awkward.

When the lesson was over Draco felt like he would explode from all the emotions rushing through him, he congratulated himself when he managed to walk out of the classroom without jumping on Hermione and ravaging her right then and there. He cringed at the thought, something was definitely wrong. He couldn't like a Gryffindor, especially _her! _That just wasn't right, it wasn't allowed!

Then he remembered that it didn't matter anyway as she was going out with Blaise, he groaned as rush of jealousy ran through him again. Oh yeah, something was definitely wrong.

* * *

**Alrighty well that MIGHT be the last chapter for a while as I am leaving on Tuesday however if you are very nice and leave me lots of reviews I might give you a new chapter before then. Do not fret my friends some Draco and Hermione action is on it's way!! )**


	8. Chapter 8

**As requested, ladies and gentlemen, I give you chapter 8**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter_

Draco Malfoy was confused. This was not something that often happened but right now he did not have a clue what he was going to do. He had finally given in to his emotions and admitted to himself that he may..._just maybe_ like Hermione Granger. But only a tiny weeny bit, not really like actually more like lust after.

He shook his head to clear all thoughts of his feelings and instead focused on his friend, Blaise Zabini who was currently going out with said girl. He knew Blaise liked her and he _had _beaten him to the punch but he couldn't help but feel that maybe just maybe Hermione may like him back as well. Everytime their eyes met a spark seemed to flash between them and he found himself dreaming of her every night.

* * *

It was a week after the debacle at Hogsmeade and yes, Blaise and Hermione were still going strong as a couple. In fact they were both curled up with each other now in the library studying. 

"So I'm not going to be able to hang out with you tomorrow, I have to write my potions essay and do that homework for ancient runes," Hermione said anxiously

"Don't worry about it," Blaise replied, "we can make up for lost time on the weekend"

Hermione smiled at him and then noticed how late it was, "oh my god, I have to go I have to get up early tomorrow to watch Ron and Harry practise quidditch, I promised!"

Blaise sneered at the mention of the two boys but then remembered he was being supportive of his girlfriend's choice in friends, a discussion they had had soon after confirming the whole boyfriend/girlfriend thing. Hermione had told him he had to be nice to her friends otherwise it wouldn't be possible for the two to date.

Blaise had never really had a problem with the two boys but he supposed all those days soaking in the Slytherin's words of hate had rubbed off on him. He had however made the necessary sacrifice and had been completely civil towards them.

"Fine but don't overwork yourself," here he leaned forward and planted a kiss on her lips before she stood up and rushed out of the library.

Blaise watched her go wondering exactly what he had gotten himself into. He liked Hermione, yes but he definitely didn't love her. He had more of looked on her as a challenge to achieve and now that she was his he was slowly getting bored. He had never been one to commit to relationships and Hermione was no different. He was still not speaking to Draco, they had not made up after the fight and he wondered why he had sacrificed his friendship for a girl.

* * *

Hermione rushed down the corridor wanting to get back to Gryffindor tower as soon as possible. She hurried around a corner and ran smack straight into someone who cried "Hey watch where you're going idiot!" 

"Sorry," Hermione replied flustered and then recognising the voice her heart sank, "err Malfoy"

Draco looked up from where he was currently lying on the floor covered in books, he too recognised the voice of his assailent and his immediate reaction was to be as harsh as possible, "come back for more eh Granger?" he sneered

Hermione stood up and bravely offered her hand to the smirking Slytherin, "no I was just in a rush, sorry"

Draco stared at the hand trying to decipher why Hermione was being civil to him, it was a strange turn of events, he however accepted her hand and got up saying, "where's your boyfriend then?"

"Look Blaise told me you guys were fighting, he seemed really upset about it. Why don't you just make up?" Hermione said, still holding his hand.

Draco stared at her, he honestly had no idea why he and Blaise were still fighting, he supposed Blaise knew about his feelings and wanted to keep him at a distance. Then he noticed they were still holding hands and he noticed how good it felt just to hold her hand. He looked into Hermione's eyes noticing how bright they were.

Unconsciously he started leaning forwards as Hermione did the same, their hands were clutched tight together and suddenly their lips met in an explosion of passion. Draco's feelings overtook him and he pushed Hermione back against the wall running his hands through her hair and tilting his head to deepen the fiery kiss.

Hermione had no idea what was happening, one minute she was staring at Draco wondering why they were still holding hands and then he had her up against the wall kissing her. She decided it was only polite to kiss him back and did so with much fervour.

Their tongues twisted with each other and Draco ran his hands up and down her body while she explored the muscles on his back. They finally broke apart and stared at each other wondering what the hell had just happened. Hermione was suddenly overcome with a rush of guilt, she had a boyfriend, and she had just cheated on him...with his best friend. She sighed _how I hate love triangles._

Draco was suffering similar feelings of guilt, whether they fought or not he was still Blaise's friend and he had just cheated on him with his girlfriend. This was not good. Both of them stared at the ground trying to figure out why that kiss had held so much passion. Finally Hermione spoke up, "listen Draco, I really like Blaise and I'm, well I'm with him so..." she trailed off letting Draco interpret the ending on his own.

She then ran off leaving a flustered Draco leaning against the wall and sincerely wishing he was gay. It would be so much easier that way. _But then I bet I would be in love with Blaise and then there would still be a love triangle _he joked with himself.

Draco decided then and there that he had to get over whatever was happening with Hermione and find someone else to focus his attention on. He strode off towards the Slytherin common room intending to do so right now. All he had to do was smile and girls were falling at his feet, how hard could it be to find someone who had the same amount of fiery passion as Hermione Granger?

The next day at breakfast he strode over to the Hufflepuff table and said to Susan Bones, "hey Susan do you want to meet up in the library later I need some help with herbology and I've heard you're the best" then he smiled and she visibly melted in front of him before replying "Sure Draco that's fine"

He strode away smirking to himself, this was too easy, then he noticed a pair of brown eyes watching him from the Gryffindor table and he turned to stare at her before heading back to the Slytherin table.

* * *

Hermione tried to ignore the surge of jealousy she felt when the rumours started circling about Susan Bones and Draco Malfoy but she couldn't help it and now she was in a really foul mood. She thought they had felt a connection last night and then she remembered how she had ruined the moment by bringing up her relationship with Blaise. Oh yeah she was going out with Blaise. 

She had no right to be jealous. Draco was not her boyfriend, Blaise was. She decided she had to go have a chat with Blaise. She needed to know how he felt about her exactly, she felt the need to be comforted and Blaise could do that easily by flirting heavily and complimenting her on everything.

She smiled, there were definitely perks of having a boyfriend. She entered the library thinking she might find him in here. She went straight to the back where she knew he liked to sit and was greeted with the sight of a couple kissing quite passionately. She shifted uncomfortably and turned to leave saying "sorry" but before she turned fully she caught sight of the boy's face and her heart froze.

"Blaise?"

**

* * *

Well now I am probably very evil for leaving it there but I thought it was a good way to end it. Anyway just to remind all you faithful readers, it is MY BIRTHDAY tomorrow and reviews would be the best present! )**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks so much to everyone who left me birthday wishes in their reviews along with compliments on how they like the story, truly inspirational stuff thanks! Remember it is you guys who keep me writing!**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter_

Hermione stared in shock at the sight before her, some Ravenclaw girl was straddling Blaise and had her stupid Ravenclaw tongue down his stupid throat. Yes Hermione was feeling particulary vicious by this point. Blaise looked up and froze, his face contorted into one of panic and guilt. They stared at each other for a second but because the girl had not noticed Hermione she continued to carress and kiss Blaise's neck. This was a highly odd sight considering Blaise was staring straight at Hermione.

When the girl let out a moan of pleasure Hermione turned and fled out of the library ignoring the yelp of the girl as Blaise chucked her off of his lap or his cried of "Hermione, wait!"

She ran down random corridors tears streaming down her face, her hair flying wildly behind her. The students she passed on her flight gave her worried looks and then continued on with their own business. Hermione stopped running wildly in random directions long enough to notice she was at the foot of the staircase to the astronomy tower.

She quickly ran up the slippy stairs knowing the tower would be empty and that was perfect because right now she wanted nothing more than to curl up in a ball and cry and cry and cry. If she was being honest with herself however, she would realise that she wasn't actually that upset over Blaise's cheating as she herself had cheated on him the previous day.

It was the fact that she had caught him at it and the feeling of betrayal that surged through her everytime she thought of him. She knew that what she had done with Draco had been very wrong but she had stopped and felt guilty and gone back to Blaise. _The difference between me and Blaise _she thought bitterly to herself _is that he enjoyed himself I could see it. _She knew she had enjoyed kissing Draco for whatever reason but she hadn't gone seeking him out whereas Blaise obviously had as she knew it was highly unlikely that he had ever actually spoken to the Ravenclaw girl before. Hermione knew most of his friends and she was certainly not one of them.

She sank down into a corner of the tower and spent the rest of the night there trying to figure out her emotions.

* * *

She was woken roughly the next morning by someone shaking her shoulder. She opened her eyes blearily and realised she was still in the astronomy tower and she was aching quite literally _everywhere _from her restless sleep on the hard cold floor. 

"Granger come on, what are you doing up here?" She looked up into a pair of stormy grey eyes and gasped. She was being woken up by Draco Malfoy. She hastily wiped her eyes and stood up.

"Nothing Malfoy I just um like spending time up here sometimes and I must have fallen asleep. Thanks for waking me." She said quietly.

She looked up at him trying to figure out what his response would be and he recoiled at the look on her face.

"God Granger your eyes are all puffy and you look terrible, have you been...crying?" He asked, she was amazed at how real he was making the concern in his voice sound.

"No, I haven't been crying!" But even as she said this the events of last night all rushed back to her and a stray tear leaked out of the corner of her eye. She wiped it away angrily hoping he had not spotted it, there was no such luck however.

"You _have _been crying! What happened? Where's Blaise?" Draco asked worriedly.

At the mention of Blaise however the tears came faster and she soon found herself weeping uncontrollably in the arms of Draco Malfoy.

"What did he do?" He asked wondering why he cared so much.

Hermione answered him in between sobs, "he he...I went to the library...to find him...and he was with some girl...kissing her"

Malfoy froze and didn't even bother to question the urge he had to suddenly hunt down Blaise and beat him to a pulp. He had figured out his feelings by now, and all he wanted to do was to comfort Hermione who currently looked like her world was crashing down around her.

"Look Blaise is a jerk, you're not worth him if he could do that to you, you deserve someone who will treasure you and never ever cheat on you" there was an unspoken _like me _hanging in the air and Draco spoke again quickly before Hermione could figure out what his silence meant. "I know it's hard but you can get over it, you're tough Hermione!"

Hermione looked up at him and found compassion in his eyes, she vaguely wondered if he had been talking about himself before and then remembered the last time they had met.

"Malfoy," she started before realising he had called her by her first name, "Draco, yesterday when we err kissed, what was that?"

He was surprised by the bluntness of her question but smoothly covered it up, "I'm sorry, I don't know I just felt a sort of connection to you I suppose."

Hermione had felt exactly the same thing but then realised how innapropriate this conversation was considering she had just broken up with her boyfriend. She was surprised that for a second there she had forgotten why she was crying in the first place. It may have had something to do with the turmoil of emotions she was feeling at her present position, which was wrapped in Draco Malfoy's arms.

She hadn't even realised the extent of her feelings towards him, she had used Blaise as a scapegoat for the lust and excitement she felt around Draco and as this realisation came crashing down upon her she realised that she fancied Draco Malfoy and although she was still angry at Blaise for betraying his trust she had to admit they hadn't had much of a connection.

She stepped back from Draco and stared at him with undisguised panic in her eyes, what was she going to do? She could maybe pull off going out with Blaise but the rest of the Gryffindors would never accept Malfoy into their midst. It was in that split second that she came to a decision. She would never tell any of her friends about her feelings for Malfoy and would try as hard as she could to distance herself from him.

While these thoughts were going through her head completely different ones were going through Draco's. _When I find Blaise I am going to punch him so hard he will wish he never cheated on Hermione. I can't believe he did that to her it was only last week when he was going on about how much he fancied her! I can't believe they're broken up. _Draco immediately had to supress the giddy feeling of happiness that rushed through him at this thought.

He wondered for a moment why Hermione had stepped away from him and then he saw the panic in her eyes and he remembered the words he had just spoken. _Oh no, she didn't feel a connection! Why did I say that?! She thinks I fancy her now_ a part of his mind was asking _is that such a bad thing? _But at the look in her eyes he had to admit it probably was because what he saw was not the reciprocation of his feelings but plain disgust.

His heart sank as he realised what a fool he had just made of himself. Of course Hermione Granger wouldn't like him, he was a Slytherin and Draco Malfoy at that. They had been enemies for years, why should they stop now of all times? Nothing major had happened to cause the shift. His mind flew back to the drunken kiss Hermione had given him and he corrected himself, nothing major had happened while they were both sober to cause the shift.

Hermione turned to leave wanting to get away from him before she jumped on him or something equally drastic and she practically flew back to the Gryffindor tower ignoring any feelings she might have once harboured towards Draco Malfoy. She would get over him, it was only a matter of time. She also tried not to think about how ironic it was that she was trying to get over a boy she had never even gone out with when she had just broken up with her boyfriend and in reality should be trying to get over him.

* * *

**I know, they're so stupid right? Just realise your feelings towards each other and screw what everyone else thinks eh? Sorry not that simple, remember they may be wizards but they are still teenagers! Review pretty please! Oh and I know I keep saying that this is going to be the last chapter before I go away but I don't know it always depends on whether I am in a mood to write or not, so this MIGHT be the last chapter for a month and half or it MIGHT not. It's up to you, if I get lots of reviews I will write more! )**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the long delay but I only recently came back from my month and a half trip overseas to the US of A which was amazing thank you for asking. So thanks for your patience and here is chapter 10...**

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine, big surprise there eh? Bet that one had you shocked!_

The next morning Hermione woke up the next morning with newfound resolution to stick to her plan of forgetting all about Draco Malfoy. This she soon discovered was to be easier said than done however as it was only that morning that Professor Dumbledore announced at breakfast that there was to be a Halloween celebration culminating in a school dance the next week.

At this announcement there was much giggling from all the girls in the main hall as they whispered to each other about who might ask them, they then proceeded to give shifty looks to any remotely good looking guy who walked past them. Hermione just rolled her eyes and focused on her cereal feeling the irony pressing down on her as the fact was she had just broken up with the only guy who would ask her to a dance.

Harry and Ron both exchanged glances at this announcement and Harry nodded at Ron who then immediately turned to Hermione and said "I know you've just gotten over your relationship with Blaise but it would mean a lot if you went to the dance with me."

Hermione felt tears well in her eyes at this statement as she knew Ron had no feelings for her and was merely asking her so as to not have her feel too alone. Her heart warmed as she thought about the kindness of her friends and she opened her mouth to say "yes" when someone tapped her on the shoulder.

She turned and came face to face with the person she least wanted to see right at that moment, Blaise.

"Hermione, can we talk?" He asked in a tone of voice which suggested he had done nothing wrong at all. Hermione stared at him in amazement, how dare he have the nerve to come over here like she hadn't just caught him making out with someone else recently. She felt anger well up inside of her and it just kept on rising, she had a sudden urge to punch him very very hard in that stupid face of his.

"What do you want?" She said icily instead choosing to keep her emotions as under control as they would stay.

"Well I know we're not on the best terms right now but if you want we can still go to the dance together". By now pretty much the whole school had heard about Blaise's cheating scandal and at this announcement silence fell pretty much throughout the whole hall as each and every student waited to hear Hermione's response to this outrageous statement.

Hermione's anger soon got the best of her through her magic though and as she stood up slowly so she was face to face with Blaise she suddenly seemed much taller and more intimidating and a sudden wind gushed through the hall causing her hair to blow out behind her. She soon presented a very striking figure and had captured even the teacher's attention a few of whom stood up to interfere but were soon hushed down by Professor McGonagall who quite wanted to see what Miss Granger was going to do.

Hermione started speaking in a quiet voice which was somehow projected throughout the whole room "how dare you come over here like you didn't just stomp all over my feelings and act like you have done _nothing _wrong? How _dare _you look at me without feeling guilt throughout your whole being and how _dare _you speak to me without the words 'sorry' and 'eternally humbled' in a sentence somewhere?!"

Sparks were now crackling out of the end of her wand which she had suddenly raised and it was with this movement that the teachers decided it would be best to interfere. Professor Snape quickly strode over determined to protect his student and he snatched Hermione's wand out of her grip rendering her magic useless. However she had enough emotion it seemed to be able to perform small amounts of wandless magic and the sparks still crackled around her emphasising her anger.

Blaise was staring at her with mainly fear present on his face blatantly wondering what the hell he should do. He stepped backwards giving the impression of his submission but he tried to reach for his wand so as to be able to protect himself. Hermione saw this movement though and without her wand had only one option. She leaned forward and drove her fist into his face putting all her emotion behind it and she thought she might have broken his nose.

He fell to the floor with a wail and she stepped back the wind and sparks dying down so everything was back to normal. There was however an unprecedented silence in the hall as everyone stared in awe and shock at the bleeding Blaise on the floor and the now calm Hermione helping herself to another roll.

She turned to Ron and said loudly "and yes Ron thank you I would love to go to the dance with you." Ron smiled at her and conversation resumed itself in the hall thinking the incident over but one person was still watching Hermione in awe, Draco Malfoy. He was impressed with her ability to stand up for herself but his heart had clenched at the last words she had spoken. Was she now with Ron Weasley? So soon, perhaps they were just going as friends...

* * *

It was potions and Snape was being particularly agressive towards Hermione as he seemed to be the only teacher who did not approve of her outburst at breakfast that morning and he wanted to punish her for the embarrassment she had caused Blaise and therefore Slytherin. She had barely started on her required potion when Snape swept past knocking her ingredients out of her hand and into her cauldron which promptly exploded into her face.

She had to endure the rest of the lesson cleaning up the sticky mess and listening to Snape's jarring insults about her inability to make a simple Sleeping Potion, she knew it would be useless to fight back so she listened letting the anger build up inside and not letting any slip out for that would be even more disastrous.

Snape had given her detention for 'disrupting the class with your exploding potion' and she was required to come back at the end of the day to clean out the stores cupboard. Harry and Ron were supportive and after potions spent most of their walk to transfiguration complaining about Snape's unfair treatment but Hermione was actually looking forward to time alone where no one was _allowed _to talk to her.

She needed some alone time desperately, the idea however was soon spoilt when she walked into the corridor in time to hear Professor Flitwick shouting at a particular someone "that will not be tolerated in my classroom Mr Malfoy, detention tonight and since your head of house has requested to take all of your detentions I shall send you to him to deal with you". This was clearly not something he tolerated much as the disdain was perfectly evident in his tone of voice but Hermione froze on hearing this.

Now Draco Malfoy would be serving detention with her tonight...alone in a small room?! This was not going to end well, especially with her newfound feelings towards him.

* * *

**Well there's chapter 10 for you leaving you with some suspense and I also have a somewhat strange request, I know that a lot of people who read these fics come from many different places and I would be interested if you want to in a review would you say where you're reading from. Not specifics, I don't want to stalk you or anything just the country, of course it is not necessary but I would be fascinated.**

**Thanks again and REVIEW!!!!! Whereabouts is not necessary but you know you want to press that button!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's chapter 11, enjoy and reviews would be much appreciated thank you very much!**

Hermione slowly made her way to the dungeons her every step dragging on the cold stone floor. At that particular moment she would really have rather been anywhere else, even if it meant being in the same room as Blaise. She didn't think she could handle an evening alone with Draco Malfoy right then but little did she know Draco Malfoy was having exactly the same thoughts but for very different reasons.

For he still had not admitted to himself that he might actually fancy the pants off of Hermione Granger and had given up questioning the unusual emotions that ran through him every time he saw her even if it was from a distance watching her as she sprinted to her next class.

He was anticipating the next few hours to be the most awkward of his life, especially after the fiery passionate kiss they had shared only recently. For the life of him he could not figure out how it had happened. He remembered feeling something and then the only memory he could recall was how amazing it had felt to hold her in his arms and…_stop it before you get carried away!_

Hermione was already in the dingy classroom when Draco arrived and he could feel the tension in the room as soon as he crossed the threshold. Hermione was staring at the wall with an expression stating plainly that she did not want to be there. Professor Snape was sitting at his desk at the front of the classroom with a cruel smile twisting his face into a smirk. Draco chose this moment to intervene before Hermione went physco on him like she had with Blaise who was still recuperating in the hospital wing.

"When should we get started sir?" He queried and watched in amusement as Hermione jumped having not noticed his presence in the classroom.

Snape looked up at him and waved him in the direction of the stores cupboard saying "now would be good Mr Malfoy"

Hermione walked slowly over to the cupboard and took in the small area she was to be occupying with Draco and gulped. She said quietly "let's just get started then shall we?" and reached up to grab a random jar off the shelf.

They had been refilling and labelling jars for about an hour in complete silence when Professor Snape interrupted them saying that he had to go fetch something and he would return shortly.

"If I come back and anything has been disturbed or anything broken I will not hesitate to give you another detention," he said this while mainly looking at Hermione who glared at him furiously. The silence stretched on for a few minutes, both of them more aware of the other than ever before, each thinking about their kisses and the passion. Hermione felt her cheeks heat up just thinking about it and quickly tried to get that particular occurrence out of her head.

Draco felt he could no longer keep up the outrageous pretence that nothing had happened between them when they were both so blatantly thinking about each other, he had to know.

"What's happening between us?" He asked simply.

Hermione jumped at the sudden intrusion into their silence and turned to stare at him with undisguised panic. She had to forget, she did not want to like him! She had to answer his question though and as she looked into his steely grey eyes she said the only thing that came into her head at that moment.

"Honestly, Draco, I don't know but I don't understand it. I mean, when we kissed I felt…" here she trailed off not sure how to finish the sentence.

However, Draco seemed to understand and stepped closer to her looking into her deep eyes.

"I know what you mean, I felt the same thing," he said still coming closer, she could feel his breath on her lips as he spoke. Her breath hitched in her throat as she contemplated what would happen in the next minute if she leaned forward just the slightest amount. They were only centimetres apart now and her eyes fluttered shut in anticipation, her heart was beating faster and faster as she leaned forward the slightest amount.

Then suddenly his lips were on hers and she felt herself held in the now familiar embrace of Draco Malfoy. The kiss started off gentle but soon became more passionate and heated and soon they were grasping at each other frantically, wanting and needing to take it further but unable to do so.

Jars and bottles teetered dangerously on the edges of shelves as they knocked against shelves in their frenzied attempt to feel themselves against the other. Hermione pressed her body into Draco's and gasped as she felt his hands everywhere on her as he tried to memorize every curve and contour of her body with his hands.

They were interrupted by the sudden slamming of a door as Snape charged back into the classroom. They sprang apart cheeks flushed and clothes askew and minds confused as Snape walked over to the cupboard to check on them. The rest of the detention passed with no other activity except occasional glances and soft touches as they passed each other.

Neither knew what was happening but both of them were now certain of one fact and one fact alone, they had something together, something special and all they wanted to do was shout it aloud, but how were they going to break the news to their friends?

When Snape finally released them from detention they wandered slowly up the corridor together in silence at first and then Draco grabbed her hand and said "so what does this mean for us?"

Hermione said thoughtfully, "Ron and Harry will _not _like this. I don't want whatever is going on here to stop though" she smiled shyly at him and he felt his heart skip a beat literally.

He smiled at her and said in a reassuring tone of voice, "don't worry, we can make this work" he leaned forward and kissed her softly on the lips and then left her.

* * *

Unbeknownst to either of them this interaction was watched from the shadows by someone who was not too keen on what had just occurred between two people who he had thought were mortal enemies.

Hermione got back to the common room to find it void of people and wasn't really that upset that Harry or Ron hadn't waited up for her, she needed time alone right now. What was she going to do? She wanted to be with Draco so badly but she knew her friends would always come first and judging by Ron's reaction to her going out with Blaise she was guessing that if he ever found out about her and Malfoy his reaction would be a lot worse.

She was in a dilemma and had no idea what to do, little did she know her decision was about to be made a lot easier by someone who had eavesdropped on a particularly enlightening conversation a few minutes earlier.

* * *

**Well that might have been slightly predictable but what the hell. Can you guess who the person was?! Go on try and while you're at it, review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Well I got my GCSE results back this morning (to those who don't know they're big exams) and I am pleased to say I am very content with what I got. Anyway this is the new chapter, enjoy and REVIEW!!**

Hermione woke up the next morning sincerely confused, she had spent the whole night worrying about how Harry and Ron and practically the whole rest of the school would take the news of her relationship with Draco. This had meant that she had had about two hours of actual sleep. This did not bode well for the upcoming day especially since at breakfast she couldn't keep her eyes off of the blonde sitting at the Slytherin table. Harry and Ron noticed her detachment but merely thought her still upset over the debacle with Blaise.

To be honest she had almost forgotten about Blaise already, so swept up was she already in the new and tumultuous relationship with Draco. She hadn't spoken the whole way through breakfast and was now receiving some worried looks from both Harry and Ron.

"Hermione, are you sure you're alright?" Harry asked a curious tone in his voice, he looked at Ron and then back at her suspecting something may have happened between them.

He leaned forward and whispered in her ear, "Did something happen with Ron? You're still going to the dance with him right?"

Hermione started, she had forgotten all about the dance and then felt guilty, and Ron had done her a huge favour when he had asked her to go with him. He had given up any chance of asking any girl he actually liked so she would have someone to go with.

She whispered back, "No nothing happened with Ron, sorry I'm just tired."

Hopefully Harry would let her unusual behaviour pass off with that lame excuse and unsurprisingly he did and for once she thanked his unnecessarily trusting nature. Hermione was walking to class when a hand reached out and dragged her into the nearest empty classroom.

"What the…" she started before realising who her assailant was. She turned to stare into the deep misty eyes of Draco Malfoy who promptly leaned forward and captured her lips with his.

They were engaged in the highly provocative position if him pushing her up against the wall, their hands roaming everywhere, when the door suddenly burst open admitting a flustered and angry looking Blaise Zabini.

"I knew it!" He shouted triumphantly staring at the two people who had hastily broken apart, "I couldn't believe it when I saw you last night but now it makes sense, and why else would you have made such a big scene when I cheated on you? You were covering your own guilt, you slut!"

Hermione flushed at the accusations and stepped forward to deny them but before she could open her mouth thoughts flew through her head along the lines of, 'is he right?' This threw her off balance and she stood there silently not sure what to do and the only thing she could force out of her mouth was a feeble, "I'm sorry Blaise"

Draco had stepped forward as well the only discernable emotion on his face being guilt. "I'm sorry mate I didn't…I mean, I don't….I" he stuttered helplessly knowing his friendship with Blaise was pretty much ruined by this point.

They had previously had the upper hand, Blaise was in the wrong, Blaise was the bad guy, Blaise was the one who had cheated on Hermione but now the whole school was going to know that now Hermione was with Blaise's best friend and right after they had broken up as well. Sympathies would soon be shifted towards the very person who had caused the break-up in the first place. Rumours would start circulating, perhaps stories about Hermione's infidelity.

Anger welled up in Draco as he thought of the unfairness of it all, all he wanted was to be alone and together with Hermione. He didn't ask for any of this drama and for once he wished his friend would go back to the quiet shell he had lived in before he had become friends with Draco and been encouraged to peep out once in a while.

The three stood in silence just staring at each other wondering what would happen next and suddenly Blaise smirked before saying, "well it looks like we're both in the wrong then Hermione and don't you worry, I'll make sure the whole school knows it!"

He then turned on his heel and stalked out of the classroom leaving a bewildered Hermione and angry Draco in his wake.

"What are we going to do? If people find out, if the Gryffindors find out, they'll hate me forever," Hermione whispered, still shocked. Their relationship was too new for them to be alright with only having each other in the whole school but neither wanted to mention this fact.

"Hermione," Draco whispered helplessly, "I'm sorry" and with this he walked out of the classroom leaving Hermione alone shaking in horror. Harry and Ron were sitting in the Gryffindor common room playing wizard chess when Hermione burst in, her eyes were wide and she looked as if something terrible had just happened.

"What's going on Hermione?" Ron asked immediately standing up and walking over to her.

"I have to…I need…to tell you something," she whispered breathlessly to both of them, her friends, her best friends who she had gone through everything with and who might just abandon her in the next minute after she had told them her secret. But it was better to hear it from her than from Blaise who she was afraid would let loose his knowledge any minute. She sat down opposite the two boys in a quiet corner of the common room and looked them steadily in the eyes.

"After Blaise broke up with me I started seeing someone," she started and made a shooing motion with her hand silently telling them to keep quiet because if she stopped now she didn't think she would be able to start again, "I want you to keep an open mind, even though I know you will be disappointed with me…anyway I guess I should just tell you…"

* * *

Harry knew something had been up with Hermione recently but for the life of him he couldn't figure out what and he had spent the evening trying to guess with the help of Ron while they played chess.

When Hermione came rushing in looking on the verge of tears he knew she was about to tell him and he promised himself at that moment that he would not let whatever it was change his opinion of her because at that moment seeing her in this distressed state of mind he couldn't help but feel the love of their friendship rising in him. He had an uncontrollable urge to comfort her but Ron got there first and he knew Ron had had the same epiphany that he had.

He loved her, it was that simple. Not in a romantic way but as a friend, the three of them had gone through so much together that it would be hard to break away now.

However when Hermione whispered the name, "Draco Malfoy" to him as the name of her new lover he couldn't help but feel betrayed and used.

He sat in shock and then turned his head to look at Ron who looked even worse than he imagined himself to look. His eyes were wide and he had gone so pale his freckles all stood out. There was also a new emotion bubbling under the shocked façade which he recognised as anger. He was surprised that he wasn't feeling particularly angry right now, just that nagging feeling of hurt.

Ron however looked like he was about to blow a fuse and Harry only knew one way of stopping him from yelling and blurting it out to the whole common room. He subtly pointed his wand at Ron and whispered "_Silencio"._

* * *

**Sorry about the cliffhanger there just thought it would be a good way to end it. Anyway you know the drill, isn't that small purple button ever so tempting?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks to everyone who keeps reviewing, for those of you who are interested in darker possible slash fics check out my new one Exodus. I am planning to update it soon but reviews would be welcome on that story as well. Anyway on with the show...**

Hermione stared in consternation at Ron who was gesturing wildly with his hands and seemed to be opening and shutting his mouth like he was talking but no sound was coming out. She turned to Harry who was snickering quietly to himself at the ridiculous spectacle Ron was making of himself.

"Harry," she reproached him, "what did you do?"

"I just saved your reputation," he announced, "Ron was about to yell about you and Malfoy to the whole common room and I stopped him."

He looked proud like he expected some kind of thanks from Hermione but stopped smiling at the despairing look on Hermione's face.

"That's the problem," she explained both to Harry and Ron who, although unable to talk was still listening intently and occasionally making rude gestures at Harry, "everyone will know soon anyway and all because of Blaise. He found out about…us and well, he wants to pay me back for humiliating him in front of the whole school I expect. Then it won't matter whether Ron wants to yell at me about it or not."

With this statement she waved her wand and said, "_finite incantatem_" and Ron's speech was returned just as he seemed to be yelling at Harry, "give my bloody voice back you worthless bag of dung!"

He suddenly realised he could speak again and added a quick, "sorry mate" to the end of his sentence. He then turned to Hermione and asked "what the hell were you thinking? _Draco Malfoy_?!"

Hermione flushed under his indignant whisper but replied defiantly, "he's not as bad as we thought"

Both Harry and Ron looked incredulous at this point and stared at her waiting for an explanation, when none came Harry said, "yeah but he's terrorised us for nearly six years now and you expect him to have just changed all of a sudden, how did this start anyway?"

"Well it was actually a while ago, you remember that party we had on the erm, first night of term?" Hermione asked cautiously.

"The first night?!" Ron almost shouted at her, "You've been with him this whole time? What about Blaise?!"

Hermione shushed him with her hand and continued on, "well Ronald if you would have waited until I had finished instead of interrupting you would hear that I was about to say that's where well I guess you could say, the tension started. I was raving drunk and I had erm…mistakenly wandered down to the dungeons I guess and Draco was helping me and then we just kind of kissed."

Harry and Ron gaped at her both wondering the same thing before Harry decided to finally voice it, "how do you uh, kind of kiss someone?"

Hermione shrugged and blushed, "I suppose we felt some sort of a connection"

"So what happened after that?" Ron queried, thoroughly interested now.

"Well I echm…uh, didn't remember it the next day and Draco had to uh, do it again to err…remind me," Hermione was now an interesting shade of red but continued with her story.

Harry and Ron listened patiently to the whole tale and the only time they ever made any other interruption was when Hermione, shamefully, told them of her cheating with Draco while she was going out with Blaise.

They both interrupted at this point to say "what? Hermione that is so unlike you! I bet it was all Malfoy's fault, he must have forced you to kiss him or something."

It was here where Hermione felt how pointless this conversation was, Harry and Ron might have gotten over the initial shock of her new relationship but they were never going to accept Draco and without their approval as her best friends how could she continue the relationship? Her eyes started to fill at the thought of not being able to be with Draco even though she knew if the same thing had happened with say Ron and Pansy, she would have had a hard time accepting it as well.

"No Ron," she sighed wearily, "_Draco _did nothing of the sort and well that's my story and I know there's no way in hell you're going to accept it, I just wanted you to know before Blaise spread it around school."

Both Harry and Ron could see the distress in Hermione's face when she said that and knew she was not looking forward to the stories and gossip to spread.

Neither of them would safely say they approved of the match but Hermione was their friend and if that meant accepting some things they didn't want to then so be it. As they watched the tears spill out of her eyes both of them felt certain anger towards Blaise Zabini. They knew that as much as she didn't want to admit it, his cheating had hurt her, even if she had done exactly the same thing to him, and they both felt a desire to hurt the person who had hurt their friend and who was planning on doing much worse.

* * *

Little did they know another Slytherin was having exactly the same thoughts, Draco Malfoy was so angry at Blaise. _He _was the one who had ruined his relationship with Hermione, she was all but ready to go back to Blaise and give up on anything happening with Draco because she felt guilty. Blaise had readily flaunted it in her face though and even though she had given him his just desserts for that Blaise still had to go and ruin his newfound relationship.

It was for this reason that he stormed into the Slytherin common room and yelled "alright, where's Blaise?"

The Slytherins all knew by now when not to mess with Draco Malfoy and when he was in a bad mood was pretty much the main time not to. They could see by his furious expression this was one of those times and most people kept silent and tried to pretend they didn't exist. Some of the braver souls however waveringly pointed in the direction of the boy's dormitories. The rest of them laughed nervously after he had stormed off in that direction whispering about how much they pitied Blaise at this point in time.

"Blaise," Draco started, aware that he didn't have much leverage in this argument and willing to start it off at a low key even if it meant swallowing his pride and most of his anger, "look men I know you're mad at me right now, but think of it from my perspective. You didn't want her anymore, _you _cheated on her!"

Blaise turned around from where he was sitting on the bed and said in a mostly peaceful tone of voice, "don't even try to talk me out of it Draco, the whole school is going to know about what you and that 'filthy mudblood' are doing" he quoted Draco there.

Draco flushed at the reminder of his past actions around Hermione, "look my opinion of her has changed as you well knew even before you asked her out"

Blaise darkened at this comment, "yes but I still was the one who had the balls to ask her out wasn't I? It's not the fact that I cheated on her that matters, it's the fact that even while I was going out with her and right after we split you were plotting the whole while how to get her away from me, did our friendship mean nothing?!"

Blaise was so furious that Draco was just glad he didn't know about their whole cheating fiasco while Blaise and Hermione were actually still going out.

"Blaise are we ever going to get past this?" Draco said hesitantly wishing that they could just go back to the way they were before Hermione Granger ever came into the picture.

Blaise stared at him for a while before standing up and pushing past him on his way out of the dorm whispered roughly, "no I don't think so, and neither will the whole school tomorrow when they learn of your dirty little mudblood secret."

The door slammed behind him and Draco closed his eyes and leaned back against it sighing heavily. _What the hell do I do now? Blaise or Hermione, friendship or romance? _

* * *

**Hmm, well I will leave you pondering what his decision might be, I needed to get a chapter in with Harry and Ron's reactions and a bit with Blaise and Draco so apologies if this chapter was somewhat boring but it will get more interesting soon and don't forget about the dance!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks for all the reviews you have left me for previous chapters, to those of you who are too cowardly to receive a scathing reply to your unsigned review I shall say this only once, FAN FICTION - look up the definition if you are too stupid to understand it. I can do what I want whether it be logical or not.**

Draco Malfoy watched the breeze stir the leaves on the branches of the whomping willow and sighed as he felt it stir his hair. It was evening and the sky was darkening and the shining outline of the moon was just visible above the outline of the castle. Bright lights spilled out of the numerous windows and pierced the approaching darkness.

For the first time in days he felt calm and at peace with the world, he felt like outside where there was no drama and no worries he was in his own little bubble.

Outside where the stars shone and the water in the lake lapped gently at the shore there was no worrying about his friendship or confusion about a new relationship. There was just him and his thoughts. Not many people knew this about Draco Malfoy but he was actually somewhat of a sensitive person. He knew, however, what was expected of him and what his father wanted him to become and so he portrayed to the world a harsh exterior willing to degrade and beat people who were less powerful and smaller than he was.

He did not, however, get the kicks out of that everyone assumed he did. He only did it so news of his dominancy at Hogwarts would reach the ears of his father and his father would therefore be proud of him.

In the six years he had been at Hogwarts, though, there had never been a time where he had questioned his own actions and wondered whether if he had taken a different route he would be a different person and therefore much happier.

He was questioning his actions now, though and he did not like the fact that he had reached a point where he actually felt annoyed at what he had done. The fact of the matter was, he had to make a decision. A very important decision and one that would upset either his best friend or his girlfriend.

Draco had never had the best luck with relationships, he had the tendency to ignore the girl apart from whenever they were making out or doing other more intimate activites. Hermione Granger was different, though, he didn't know what it was about her. She was just so passionate and _different _to every other girl he had ever dated.

She didn't worship the ground he walked on because of the family he came from. In fact before this year she had hated him with a fiery passion which had now been turned into a different sort of passion. He only wished that she could be accepted by his friends instead of them turning against her because she was a Gryffindor. He also wished she had never dated Blaise because then he would not be in this situation.

His musings were interrupted by said girlfriend who walked slowly over to him and sat down beside him. Considering their last meeting had not really gone according to plan there was a slight tension between them which Draco was eager to relieve.

"Hermione," he said quietly, "I'm sorry about our last meeting, what I said…"

He let his thought trail off and turned to Hermione, willing her to accept his apology but she just stared at him in stony silence.

"I only came over here to tell you that I told Harry and Ron and they're both fine with us and seeing as they're the only people I really care about then I guess Blaise can tell whoever the hell he wants." She said bitterly wishing everything would just return to normal.

Draco looked at her; really looked at her and realised she was just as upset about this predicament as he was. He moved closer to where she was sitting and draped an arm around her.

"Look I know exactly how you are feeling right now, you have a reputation in this school and you want to uphold it but automatically by being associated with me that reputation is shot." Hermione started to protest but he stopped her, "I know you won't want to say it out loud and that's why I'm telling you I feel the same way _but _I still want to be with you, whether my reputation is ruined or not. That's why I think we should just let Blaise do whatever the hell he wants because people will gossip about us for the first few weeks and then it will die down and _then_ we can just be together."

Hermione was silent for a moment processing what Draco had just said and then she leaned her head on his shoulder and stared up at his face wondering when Draco had become so sentimental.

"Draco, I…I want to be with you so much, I really do. I just don't think I could handle my whole house turning against me as they're sure to do." A single tear trailed down her cheek slowly marking a track.

Draco gently wiped it away and gently kissed her on the lips before saying, "don't worry I can't promise you everything will be okay but you said yourself Harry and Ron were fine with us hopefully the rest of your house will follow their lead and that's all you can hope for right now."

They sat together for the rest of the evening talking occasionally but mostly just being and being together as they watched the stars come out.

* * *

Meanwhile down in the Slytherin dungeons Blaise Zabini was walking back to the common room and passed a deserted classroom which he was suddenly whisked into by a random arm.

"Hey what the hell?" He started before recognising the two boys standing in front of him.

"Hello Blaise," Harry Potter said pleasantly before whipping out his wand and pointing it between Blaise's eyes.

Blaise's eyes widened as shock and understanding suddenly flooded into them, "ah so the mudblood told you her secret then did she?"

He stepped backwards as another wand was suddenly pointed at his face by an angry Ron Weasley.

"Yes _Hermione _told us all about her and Draco and we're not so discriminating to sink to your level and threaten them both!" Ron whispered in venomous tones.

Blaise laughed suddenly, "you guys are unbelievable, you were angry when she started dating _me, _how are you taking her relationship with _Malfoy _well?"

Harry pressed the wand harder against Blaise's skin and said "yes and we accepted you as a friend because you supposedly cared about her. Then you go and cheat on her after she sacrificed so much to be with you!"

Blaise shrank back and stumbled into a wall which they had backed him against, "look guys I'm not going to change my mind, I'm not ultimately angry at her, just Draco. He's supposed to be my best friend alright? He wanted her the whole time I was going out with her. I'm just paying him back for betraying me!"

Harry said in reply, "but also by doing this you are hurting Hermione, way more than she could ever deserve! Yes, the house and most of the school is going to take Draco's and her's relationship badly but it's not just going to hurt Draco! Hermione's reputation is going to suffer as well and I think we should let them tell the school in their own time. Let Draco suffer some other way you can think of that doesn't involve Hermione. He was being a good friend to you as well. Don't you think he wanted to make a move on her the whole time you were going out with her?"

Harry here omitted the part about Hermione cheating on him and continued, "Well he didn't! He waited until you got bored. _You _were the one who gave up!"

Blaise blinked seeing the logic in this argument but not wanting to give up. Ron continued the verbal assault though, "and Hermione does not deserve to be publicly humiliated like that, she's a good friend and she was a good friend to you as well. Plus," he added casually, "if you do continue with you little plan we're going to have to hurt you…a lot"

Blaise swallowed and mulled over this idea in his head. There _were_other ways he could get back at Draco; he still cared about Hermione in an ex-girlfriend sort of way.

Plus he never liked the idea of any scars marring his perfect looks. He waved his hands in submission and said, "Alright alright I give up! I won't do it, but I _am _going to get back at Draco some other way!"

Harry and Ron looked at each other and nodded, "alright that seems fair," Harry said. They then both slipped under the invisibility cloak and walked away leaving Blaise searching for new ideas.

* * *

**So there you go it ends happy after all but that's NOT the end...there will be more. Keep reviewing and I will keep writing! Cheers.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks for all the reviews you have left, it means a lot and you know the more reviews the quicker the update so this chapter a teensy bit longer but it's all good so enjoy!**

* * *

Hermione walked slowly back to the Gryffindor common room savouring the time she had for feeling at home there. As she took the last steps towards the portrait hole she thought back on her meeting with Draco just now. He had seemed very sincere in his apology and although she had accepted it she wasn't sure what she felt about him leaving her like that the other night.

When news about them spread a lot of people were going to be threatening him she supposed, was he going to walk away from her each time some new Slytherin bastard decided to stick their wand where it didn't belong?

The only regret she had was that the relationship was way too new and fresh to judge Draco's true character. They had been relying mainly on passion and the excitement that physical nearness drew from both of them. They had not had much time to _know _each other.

She whispered the password forlornly and stepped into the now nearly empty common room. The fire was glowing in the grate and the last few stragglers were individually heading up to their dorms yawning widely and Hermione realised with a shock that it was nearly midnight. She was amazed that she had not been caught wandering the corridors at night. She supposed fate was dealing her a kind hand in return for the cruel one she would be receiving tomorrow.

Two figures suddenly detached themselves from the armchairs by the fire and made their way over to where she was standing aimlessly in the middle of the room.

"Hermione!" the first one said who turned out to be Ron, "we have good news."

"We went down to the dungeons to pay a little visit to Blaise Zabini," Harry continued grinning evilly, "let's just say that he won't be spreading any rumours about your romantic situation any time soon."

Hermione felt a sudden upsurge of hope and love with spread it's warmth through her whole body. She smiled widely at her two friends suddenly appreciating all they had done for her.

"Are you serious?" she said incredulously hardly daring to believe it.

"Is the pope catholic?" Harry retorted smiling, Hermione grinned at this but Ron just looked confused and said, "What's a pope?"

Hermione flung her arms around both of them, ignoring Ron's lack of knowledge about the muggle world. "Thank you so much and before you say anything I don't think I want to know how you got him to change his mind. Just thank you!"

So saying she ran up the girl's staircase to her dorm and went to sleep smiling conscious of only one thought which was _everything will be alright._

Harry and Ron, however, had neglected to mention the fact that Blaise was still looking for some way to take out revenge on Draco. Somehow they had thought that Hermione would not take that news too well…and they didn't want to ruin her newfound euphoria now did they?

* * *

The next morning at breakfast Hermione practically skipped across the main hall to the Gryffindor table so happy with life was she. The only disturbance during the meal was when over at the Slytherin table Draco Malfoy suddenly sprouted radishes from his skin and his hair turned a shocking pink. Then when he tried to speak bubbles floated out of his mouth to pop suddenly as they reached the sunny skies of the enchanted ceiling. Blaise Zabini not-so-subtly plonked an empty potion bottle down on the table next to his goblet and whistled to himself innocently.

Because no one knew about Draco and Hermione's relationship no one knew exactly what the next words Blaise said meant but they all heard them clearly.

"That's your revenge Draco, you deserve it. Oh and I do fancy myself quite a dab hand at potions so that won't wear off for at least a day."

Draco's expression was furious but it was too late to do anything and maybe now that Blaise had gotten even they could get back to being friends already.

The whole hall was laughing and even Harry, Ron and Hermione joined in. Harry and Ron were just partially relieved because they were worried Blaise was going to do something much worse. This was just a small practical joke though, harmless. Hermione was laughing for the same reason as much of the rest of the hall, because Draco Malfoy Slytherin Prince looked absolutely ridiculous.

Draco stormed out of the hall determined that no one should see him like this for longer than was absolutely necessary. Hermione quickly made an excuse to leave the table about homework that Harry and Ron saw through immediately and they both grinned at her as she walked quickly out of the hall.

In a way she had to thank Blaise for practically forcing her to admit to her two best friends her relationship with Draco because she felt so much more comfortable without all the lying.

She broke into a run as soon as she reached the doors leading out of the great hall and spotted Draco walking at a fast pace at the end of the corridor. She had to sprint to catch up with him and when she reached him she tapped him on the shoulder out of breath from the short spurt of energy. He spun around so quickly and had his wand out before he registered who it was. Hermione leapt back in surprise eyes widening at his actions.

"Sorry," he said immediately the bubbles still floating out of his mouth giving his words an allure of being spoken underwater, "I'm jumpy now, I keep thinking everyone's going to attack me, I don't know when Blaise is going to spill the beans but I'm sure it's soon. Although why he had to do this to me as well I don't know."

Hermione grinned at him eager to tell him the good news, "but Draco, Blaise isn't going to tell anyone!"

She let the words sink in before she continued, "Harry and Ron threatened him or something, I don't know the full story but he agreed not to tell. I guess this practical joke was his way of getting his revenge on just you personally."

She watched as the expression on Draco's face turned from confused to outright gleeful. He looked so happy she just had to lean in and kiss him forgetting for that important moment that they were standing in the middle of the corridor in broad daylight.

As their lips met a gasp sounded from behind them making them instantly spring apart from shock. They turned to see someone who they both wished at that moment would disappear.

"What is…_this_," cried Pansy Parkinson gesturing wildly at the two of them, "I come out to check on you Draco because _I am worried _and I find you kissing this…" she waved her hand at Hermione obviously unable to come up with the appropriate word, "this…mudblood hussy! What the hell's going on?"

That was it for Draco; he had had to put up with Pansy's annoying whining for six years now and now was the time to end it. He would not let her insult his girlfriend like that either.

"Look Pansy, I understand that this is probably a big shock to you but," here his voice had a more dangerous tone to it, "you _do not _insult my girlfriend like that…ever."

Pansy gaped at Hermione who was smiling smugly at her, "your _girlfriend_?" She said hoarsely.

Draco knew that in the next five minutes this would be around the whole school knowing Pansy's wagging tongue but it surprised him to learn that he couldn't really give a damn.

Trickles of people were starting to wander out from breakfast now and some were staring with interest at the scene unfolding in front of them. Soon a crowd of people were surrounding the now hysterically crying Pansy and were looking with undisguised curiosity at Draco and Hermione wondering why there were standing so close.

Hermione spotted Harry and Ron in the crowd and smiled at them weakly, she thought she knew what was coming next and surprised herself by realising that she didn't care. If it was going to happen, which it inevitably was, it should happen on _their _terms. Pansy looked like she was about to start screaming about what she had just learnt so she stepped closer to Draco silently telling him it was alright and to just do it already.

Draco had been thinking exactly the same thing, Pansy was about to spill it all but they could beat her to it and tell everyone the way _they _wanted to.

"Alright everybody," he said trying to shut everyone up, "show's over, come on let's move along." But of course nobody moved as all of them knew Pansy would let loose whatever secrets had been spilled recently.

She opened her mouth and started, "Draco and Her…" but before she could get any further Hermione pointed her wand at her and said "_silencio_" using the same trick as she had before on Ron.

Draco then turned to Hermione and reached out to hold her hands in his, "Hermione, because you have been my girlfriend for a while now I want you to go to the dance with me."

A shocked silence greeted this statement before someone wolf-whistled in the back of the crowd and yelled, "Yeah I'd tap that!"

A few laughs were heard after that but mostly people were watching to see Hermione's reaction.

What came next they did not expect, however. Instead of replying Hermione just drew him closer and pressed her lips to his. He then tilted his head to deepen the kiss letting his tongue wander into her mouth.

Someone suddenly yelled, "Quick someone help Draco he's obviously been confounded!"

This started of a few people yelling about them being cursed or poisoned in some way. Draco and Hermione though continued their embrace oblivious to the stares and whispers. And when they came up for air Draco whispered contentedly, "I suppose that was a yes then".

* * *

**Well hope you enjoyed and I regret to say that I have the feeling that this story is coming to an end, I guess there's the dance to attend but apart from that there's really nowhere else this story can go and I also have a feeling the next few chapter are going to be quite soppy. Anywho review please, it's what keeps me writing...you guys are brilliant!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks for you reviews and you know the drill...**

Hermione was happily enjoying a walk back to the common room hand in hand with her boyfriend Draco Malfoy, acknowledged by the rest of Hogwarts and hopefully put at peace by now. It had only been a couple of hours since their public display of affection in the corridor but who knew, perhaps this would be a topic that would be quickly dropped.

Even as she thought this, however, she knew it to be false. A Gryffindor, not just any Gryffindor but Harry Potter's best friend dating a Slytherin, no, _the _Slytherin. This was gossip to go down in Hogwarts history. They had made it to the portrait of the fat lady and were idly standing beside it not wanting to leave each other just yet but knowing they must face the consequences sooner or later.

"I hope I don't walk in there and everyone ignores me or something," Hermione said worrying at her bottom lip with her teeth.

Draco knew she was nervous and truth be told he was a little nervous himself but would never let that show in front of her.

"Yeah well I'm sure you'll be fine, remember you're always going to have me…and Potter and Weasley I suppose."

"When are you going to start calling them Harry and Ron? You're going to be seeing a lot more of them now you know and you have to get along with them, they're my best friends!" She said hoping Draco would make more of an effort, she didn't know if she could handle it if Harry and Ron weren't happy with her choice of boyfriend.

Draco sighed and looked at her hopeful expression, one he couldn't very well resist,

"Alright, but only for you." With this he reached down and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before striding off down the hall ready to face whatever was waiting for him in the dungeons.

Hermione whispered the password and watched in fascinated trepidation as the door swung open slowly, almost in slow motion. Everything was more pronounced and she noticed the silence as her face became visible to the rest of the common room.

She walked in, her dorm room so tempting just up the flight of stairs but she would have bet a million galleons that Lavender and Parvati were waiting up there for her to hear the whole story and she didn't particularly feel like talking to them just then.

She saw the familiar faces of Harry and Ron in the corner but to get to them she had to pass Seamus, Dean, Ginny, Fred, George and a whole other bunch of Gryffindors who were looking at her as if she'd stepped in dog poop or something. Some looked shocked but mostly the looks were of disgust.

She sucked it up however and continued the walk over to the corner wishing that Harry and Ron had had the foresight to get a seat nearer the door. Soon she just became tired of the staring and obvious whispering. She turned to the room and said, "Yes okay I'm going out with Draco Malfoy big deal! Get over it."

She turned to continue walking but heard someone quite near her whisper, "whore"

She flushed but continued to walk really pitying Harry in fourth year when he had been picked for the Triwizard Tournament. She knew what it felt like to be stared at now and it was not a pleasant experience. Angry mutterings followed the whisper and soon hostile words and glances were being thrown at her everywhere. Most of them were saying things like, "you're betraying Harry Potter you are, he's the chosen one and you're going out with his enemy."

Someone even dared to shout out, "passing him secrets then are you?"

That was the last straw for Hermione and Harry it seemed because he stood up at the same time that Hermione yelled, "this has nothing to do with Harry!"

Harry then said, "It's alright everyone, their relationship, well it has nothing to do with the war or anything. They're alright, I trust them both."

Hermione's heart warmed at these words but they didn't seem to register with anyone else for no one stopped the whisperings. She felt tears come to her eyes when she saw the dirty glances coming from the Weasley twins who she thought of almost as brothers. She finally reached the corner after what seemed like a year and sat down gratefully trying to catch Ron's eye but for some reason he wouldn't look at her. She felt a tear track its way down her cheek, why was _Ron _ignoring her now? What else had she done to offend everyone?

"Ron?" She whispered hesitantly.

He turned to look at her, pain in his eyes for a reason she could not understand. Harry had sat down as well but looked like he was trying to blend into the background by this point. She frowned; obviously something had happened in the space of time since Ron had said he was alright with her relationship.

Ron started to get up pausing only to whisper in a pained voice, "you said you'd go to the dance with _me_."

He then walked quickly out of the room seemingly oblivious to the whispers that followed clearly stating that Ron was _not _alright with Hermione and Draco being together.

Hermione stared after him, shocked. Maybe she had been wrong, maybe Ron still had residual feelings for her then? She knew he had liked her in previous years but she had hoped he was over it by now as she knew she would never return his feelings.

She turned to Harry wanting an explanation.

"You said you would go with him," Harry started shrugging uncomfortably, "I guess he was really looking forward to it."

"But he knew I was with Draco," she said, "it was only logical that I go with him."

"Yes, but you hadn't outed your relationship to the school yet," Harry explained, "Therefore he thought he still had a shot. That was really the only reason he said he was alright with you two, I mean as long as you were too afraid to show your relationship to the school he knew that it would never work out. It gave him hope, and then today when you kissed…that was just the end of it for him I guess."

"I never knew," Hermione managed in a shocked whisper, "oh my God I feel so bad."

"I wouldn't worry about Ron, he'll get over it. You know he can't handle being in a fight with you," Harry said patting her shoulder awkwardly.

That was too much for Hermione and she felt the tears spill out from where they had been building up.

"S…sorry," she sniffled, "I have to go" and trying to maintain a calm exterior which was slightly hard with everyone glaring at her she walked quickly over to the girls staircase and made her way up to her dorm.

The only reassurance she had was a comforting smile from Angelina Johnson and Katie Bell as she walked past them. A sudden bloom of hope sprung up inside her; maybe there were a few people on her side?

* * *

The next morning Hermione managed to get up at least twenty minutes earlier than everyone else so she wouldn't have to deal with evading any more questions as she had spent most of last night deflecting all the questions Lavender and Parvati kept firing at her. She made it down to the main hall without any trouble but stopped short as she noticed a group of girls huddled in a corner just before the doors of the main hall.

Hermione desperately wanted breakfast but did not feel like walking past the group. It was too late however they had spotted her and she realised with a sinking stomach that they were Slytherins.

Two of them strode over and she recognised one of them as Millicent Bulstrode. She gulped nervously; Millicent had grown into a hefty, strong sort of girl and she didn't look in the best of moods right then.

"What did you do to Draco then mudblood?" She demanded cracking her knuckles ominously. Hermione realised cursing herself with her stupidity that she had left her wand in her room in her rush to get out before the others woke up.

"I didn't do anything to him," she replied and gasped suddenly as she was slapped across the face by the anonymous Slytherin girl.

"Don't lie to us you little slut, we know you done something to him, he wouldn't be touching you if he was in his right mind," she said curling her hand into a fist and punching Hermione in the stomach making her bend over gasping for breath.

Her cheek was stinging and she felt blood rush to it leaving it hot and hurting. More tears sprang to her eyes and she had to force herself not to cry, she _would not _cry in front of them.

"Tell us what you done whore!" She cried this time punching her in the face and kicking her legs out from underneath her so Hermione crumpled to the floor. This time she couldn't stop the tears from leaking and they trailed down her cheeks shamefully.

She began to see black spots in her vision as the pain soon began to overwhelm her as they continued to hit her. Soon all she heard was a disgusted, "come on let's go…" and the guttural noise of someone spitting on her before all she saw was blessed darkness.

* * *

**Woah I know sorry about the cliffhanger! I know it gets a little violent here but the way I see it the house system is VERY competitive even from a social stand point of view so people would take the news quite hard. Also if there are any Brits reading this then I wrote the Slytherin girls with chavs in mind as they can be quite scary. Like chav rudegirls, kinda, I have not had good experiences with them. **

**Also as this story draws to an end, I am going to take a poll on what you think I should do as I have a few options:**

**1) Hermione and Draco go to dance and people start to become accustomed to the idea of them dating. Cliche happy ending in other words.**

**2) Social strain becomes too much for Hermy and Drakie and they feel the need to seperate.**

**3) BLATES Draco goes and beats up bad Slytherin girls and then happy ending.**

**4) War with Voldemort starts, Draco forced to become death eater and becomes distant to Hermione, possible happy ending.**

**ANY OTHER IDEAS ARE WELCOME!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Alrighty chapter 17...**

There was only darkness, a long tunnel of darkness but she could feel the sensation of spinning. There was a feeling of lack of control as she swam wildly through the inky depths flailing wildly with her arms. But were they her arms? She couldn't actually feel them and since it was dark she couldn't see them either. There was no noise either except a distant call, it sounded like her name, if only she could remember it…

Then there was a pinpoint of light at the end of the tunnel and it was as if she was suddenly zooming out and the world was coming into focus and she could feel and see her arms again.

"Hermione?"

"She's regained consciousness!"

"She'll be in pain for a while, leave her be."

"Hermione!"

She registered the comments as directed at her and made the only noise she could, "nnnngghh?"

Then Madame Pomfrey was leaning over her fussing over the linens and forcing her eyelids open to check her pupils.

"I've given you a potion to help with the pain; you'll be feeling a bit woozy dear." She explained helpfully.

"Will she be alright though?" Came the urgent familiar voice of Harry. Through the slits of her open eyes she could see a shock of red hair leaning over her as well, Ron.

The voices drifted in and out of her stream of consciousness their presence merely a comfort in the numbed world she was living in just then. The next time she opened her eyes the red had been replaced with white, pure white. Only one person she knew had hair that colour.

"Draco?" She managed to whisper, trying desperately to open her eyes wanting to see him.

She felt him grasp her hand in a strong grip, felt his hand shaking and she wondered in amazement how long he had been sitting there, and how much he had worried.

"Hermione, oh my God, thank goodness you're alright. We didn't know what to do! They found you just…lying there, in a pool of your own blood," his voice cracked, "I came as soon as I heard."

The world was suddenly streaming into focus as her memory returned, the reason for her pain, the source of the aches and numbness. Those Slytherin girls. She wouldn't forget. They would not get away with this!

Hermione was released from the hospital wing the next day after Madame Pomfrey had triple-checked everything was in working order. Apparently her nose had been broken and she had suffered severe trauma to her head and there were large black and purple bruises all over her stomach from where she had been punched. A quick spell and a few potions fixed everything up soon though and now Hermione was ambling slowly down the corridor back to the common room trying to become accustomed to walking again after two days in bed.

This time, however, she was not alone, worried for her safety Ron, Harry and Draco had insisted on accompanying her everywhere. She could hear them muttering angrily behind her now. She almost had to smile at the irony of that fact that they seem to have bonded over a mutual fact, her safety. Almost. She had not forgotten Ron's outburst and neither had he, he had not spoken a word directly to her since she had woken up but had not left either.

She turned around wanting to know what they were talking about and noticed Ron immediately shift behind the other two as if he was trying to hide.

She felt a sinking feeling in her stomach she got whenever she fought with any of her friends.

"Err, so what are you guys talking about?" She asked

Harry and Draco exchanged looks, probably the first ones in six years that weren't filled with hatred, and looked at her.

Draco spoke up first, "well to be frank, we're worried about your safety."

She sighed, seemingly expecting this, "yes and I am too but I'm sure one attack was enough, they're not going to do it again! Plus I won't be stupid enough to leave my wand in my dorm room again!"

Harry and Draco were still staring at her with odd expressions on their faces until Harry said, "look there were a bunch of people who attacked you right? What if it happens again? There's no way you could defend yourself against a crowd," he saw the incredulous look on Hermione's face and continued hastily, "we know you're an amazing witch and all but they could easily physically overpower you. What is going to happen is that well…you're going to need to learn some sort of self-defence."

Hermione stood stock still wondering if he was joking, "Harry I'm a witch I don't need to learn that."

"Yes," he replied impatiently, "but they're stronger and bigger and there are more of them, and next time they might not hesitate to add a few guys into the mix I mean they're Slytherins! You never know what dirty tricks they're going to pull!"

Harry suddenly blushed and stuttered remembering who was standing next to him, "umm sorry Draco" he muttered uncomfortably.

Draco didn't seem fazed, "it's alright, old habits…I understand."

Harry continued, "Anyway you need to learn in case it happens again and well I've asked around and found someone who would be willing to teach you."

Hermione was shocked; she didn't know anyone who knew any self-defence did she?

"Well, who is it?"

"Angelina Johnson, something about where she lives being quite rough…"

Hermione remembered how Angelina had not been one of the people whispering about her the other day and this time she _did _smile happy that at least someone was on her side.

"Alright so when do I start?" She asked intrigued

"Right now!" Said a voice and she felt someone grab her arm and pull her inside a room. She whipped out her wand and turned to face the person who had grabbed her realising it was Angelina.

"Hey put that away I'm not here to hurt you, quite the opposite in fact!" She said snidely.

"Sorry I didn't know it was you…where are we?"

"Room of requirement," said Angelina giving her an odd look, "you've been here loads of times."

Hermione hadn't realised that Harry, Ron and Draco had been leading her this way she had just been walking not paying attention to where she was going. This made her feel very stupid.

"Oh right, well thanks for doing this but if you don't mind me asking…why _are _you doing this?"

Angelina stared at her and seemed like she was going to say something but thought better of it. There was a moment of silence and then she took a big breath of air and started talking as if she had waited a long time to say this.

"Back in fifth year I started dating this slytherin guy, and I really really liked him, in fact I even thought at one point that I loved him. We were made for each other I suppose you could say. I felt so comfortable around him like nothing could ever happen to me. But we were scared about what people would think so we hid our relationship. Then one day my best friend Alicia, you know her right, yeah well she found out. She was curious about where I kept disappearing to and she followed me to this classroom where we used to meet. After that she wouldn't talk to me, she kept saying I was a traitor or something. I didn't know what to do, I couldn't handle not having her as my friend and I was becoming more and more isolated from the rest of my friends so I broke up with him. It broke my heart but Alicia started talking to me again and I felt more like a Gryffindor. I never had the courage to tell the whole school like you did and even though it may not be having the best results for you at least you have your close friends and your boyfriend still."

Hermione gaped at Angelina, no words were coming to mind except these, "well thank you" she said and she truly meant it.

She wasn't still thinking that though at the end of the lesson when here legs and arms were aching from the amount of stretching and kicking and punching she had to do. She knew though that if someone did want to attack her again…she would be ready.

* * *

**Ooooh ominous ending right? Ah well okay so I took all your suggestions into account and decided to meld them all together a bit, so I'm not going to tell you now whether there will be a happy ending or not but there is going to be a surprise for the dance!**

**Of course you're welcome to still give me suggestions! )**


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry this one's a bit shorter but there's quite a lot that happens.**

The next morning at breakfast Hermione sank down heavily onto one of the benches at the table ignoring the hostile stares of some of the surrounding Gryffindors. She noticed, however, that a lot of people were giving her sympathetic looks. She was sitting between Harry and Ginny, Ron was still ignoring her, and Ginny was actually offering her the plate of crispy bacon.

"Err…thanks. So are we…" Hermione trailed off wanting to say something like 'are we friends again now that you've gotten over your petty hatred of inter-house relationships?' but she figured that wouldn't go down too well.

Ginny seemed to understand the unsaid words, however and flushed slightly.

"Look, I'm sorry I've ignored you since the…outburst. But you have to understand, I'm your best girl friend right? Girl friends are supposed to tell each other these things! I wasn't mad about you going out with Mal…Draco, I was mad that you didn't tell me."

Hermione felt slightly bad at being so angry with Ginny and decided now would be a good time to tell her about her new after class activities.

"So I guess being beaten up by a bunch of hench Slytherins has its advantages eh?" Hermione said ironically as she was greeted by some of the same people who had been openly rude to her before.

Ginny giggled nervously before hurriedly passing Hermione another plate of food even though she already had about ten plates in front of her. Similar guilt gifts from other well wishers.

Professor Dumbledore suddenly stood up and boomed out "well another fantastic breakfast but before we all rush off to lessons like the busy little bees that we are I would like to remind you all that the dance is in one day, so get ready!"

With this astounding notice he sat down contentedly seemingly ignorant to the hundreds of shocked stares and the silence that suddenly filled the hall.

This was soon however broken by the whispers that started all around the hall.

"One day?"

"They only announced a few days ago!"

"There was supposed to be a week!"

"It's not even Halloween yet!"

Ginny was just sitting there with her mouth hanging open until she managed to gasp out "but I haven't even got a date yet!"

Hermione just stifled a laugh and then choked as she remembered her predicament. If she went with Draco, Ron would be annoyed but if she went with Ron, Draco would be annoyed. Why did life have to be so complicated?

She was rushing down the corridor on her way to charms when she collided with someone coming the other way.

"Ooof," came the muffled gasp of the other person who promptly dropped her bag as it split open.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," cried Hermione as she helped gather the other person's books before recognising the bright blonde hair and cork necklace, "Luna!"

"Oh hello Hermione, I suppose a wrackspurt had you then? They always make me crash into other people…I'm always dropping my things."

Hermione stared at her baffled, as always before doing the only logical thing, which was nodding and smiling.

"So have you chosen who you're going to the dance with yet?" said Luna in her usual blunt manner.

"Erm, what?"

"Well you're in a predicament now aren't you? Malfoy or Ron?"

Hermione noticed when Luna said Ron's name she acquired a sort of dreamy expression on her face. This, she thought, was a very interesting observation.

"How do you know about that?" Hermione said, shocked

"Well, the whole school knows about it. Lavender overheard your disagreement with Ron in the common room who told Parvati who told Padma who told the whole of Ravenclaw really. I'm sure Hufflepuff and Slytherin know about it as well though."

Hermione wished the ground would just gape open and swallow her whole.

"So err…who do you think I should go with?"

Luna's reply was instantaneous, "Malfoy of course, he is your desired one after all. I'm sure Ron only wanted to go with you in the first place because of your…friendship."

Luna hesitated slightly before saying that word, something Hermione noticed.

"Oh yes, our…friendship," she put the same emphasis on that word, "we have quite a close…friendship though."

Hermione watched with interest as Luna's face turned a slight red colour. Then she took pity on the poor girl and said, "But of course I am going out with Draco and Ron is just a friend."

Luna brightened up considerably and even went so far as to add, "Yes well I'm sure Ronald will find someone else to go with."

She then proceeded to scoop up her books and wander down the hall with a slightly stupid smile on her face. Hermione smiled smugly to herself; if she could work this out right everyone would be happy.

"What are you smiling about?" came a voice from the other side of the hallway.

She spun around her new reflexes kicking in but it was just Draco who was looking at her with an odd expression on his face. She realised belatedly she was still grinning for no apparent reason.

After this realisation however the smile was quickly replaced with a grimace at her own stupidity.

"Oh nothing, I just sorted something out. Hey, so I have a plan…"

* * *

Back in the common room a sort of debate was commencing.

"Did you see what they did to her?" That was Angelina speaking

"That doesn't change the fact that she's going out with _Draco Malfoy_! Do I actually need to say anymore?" Replied Alicia Spinnet

"Why do you care so much about that when she was lying in the bloody hospital wing for a day!" put in Katie Bell, who had been sympathetic to Hermione since the start

"She's going out with a S-L-Y-T-H-E-R-I-N," a fifth year Gryffindor said slowly as if they were stupid.

"Oh really, we'd never have guessed," Angelina said sarcastically becoming annoyed by the argument. She turned to the people sitting behind her who happened to be Fred and George, "guys, what's your opinion?"

The whole group went silent as all attention was suddenly focused on the twins. They gulped, for the first time uneasy at being the focus of attention. Fred bravely started speaking, "well err…at first we were, um, of the opinion that perhaps dear little Hermione had wronged our…err, dear house by ehm as our ickle brother puts it 'fraternising with the enemy' but since the err…incident we suppose it's really Hermione's choice. She knows what she's doing."

George added snidely, "or at least _now _she does anyway."

"So you agree with Angelina then?" Said Alicia with an angry expression on her face, "I should have known that of course seeing as you're bloody in love with her."

Fred went bright red and spluttered, "well…no, I'm not, err…but that has nothing to do with it! Not that I am, or not."

Angelina was also a pleasant shade of fuchsia at this point but continued with her argument, "what I'm saying Alicia if you will listen to me, is that no matter who she decides to go out with it's our responsibility as her house to stick up for her. It's alright I suppose to not like it but when they start beating on her, then it gets personal. I say we go return the favour! Who's with me?"

A rousing chorus of "aye" came from the audience listening from around the room and it was almost heart-warming to see Alicia grudgingly raise her hand in accordance with the plan.

* * *

**Well what a nice ending eh? I told you those naughty slytherins would get their comeuppance or whatever lol. Thanks for all the reviews so far but a few more won't hurt! )**


	19. Chapter 19

**Thanks for all the reviews although it was hard not to notice the fact that I had about 90 hits and 4 reviews...a bit of an odd pattern don't you think?**

If someone were to have walked into the library that afternoon in search of peace and privacy they would be sorely lacking. There was a large group of Gryffindors sitting smack dab in the middle of the room between to large bookshelves whispering loudly amongst themselves. Occasionally their conversation was broken up by Madame Pince gesturing wildly at them to be silent or be chucked out.

However, no one heeded her warnings and there were becoming too many of them for Madame Pince to throw out. She was becoming more and more frantic as the level of noise increased and every time someone touched a book her hands flew to her mouth as a gasp of horror escaped.

"So Alicia did you find out who exactly it was?" Whispered Angelina thankful that her friend had finally had some sense knocked into her.

Fred has his arm wrapped tightly around Angelina smirking to himself at his good fortune.

"Yeah, I overheard Hermione telling Harry how she wanted to 'curse Millicent Bulstrode into oblivion' I suppose there were others as well that she didn't know…but we'll find them." Alicia whispered back really getting into the whole revenge thing now.

Angelina had suggested a meeting that afternoon so as to get it done as quickly as possible and maybe they would still be incapacitated for the dance then. The more harm done, the better.

"Right, so I suppose….we should go then." Katie said matter of factly.

The girls all looked at each other, resolve rising in their faces and, Angelina heading the small group of girls, headed down to the dungeons.

* * *

Meanwhile Hermione had walked into the common room in the hopes of seeing a particular red-head lazing around in one of the armchairs. Her lessons had just finished and ever since running into Luna Lovegood earlier she had wanted to talk to him all day. She spied him sitting by the fire reading a book on Quidditch _surprise surprise _she thought sarcastically.

"Ron," she started hesitantly, not sure if he would talk to her.

His head snapped around quickly in his shock and he winced at the sudden pain, "oh, err, Hermione. Hey."

He snapped his book shut expecting her to sit down and chat. Grateful that he wasn't making this unnecessarily awkward she sat and crossed her legs.

"So I've been thinking…you know, about the dance," Hermione stopped as she watched in shock as Ron's face flooded a sudden red all of a sudden and he interrupted her.

"Look Hermione, I can't believe I acted so childishly, just stomping off like that. I get it you're going with Mal…Draco. That's, fine I guess." Ron said quickly in one big breath, his tone indicating that it blatantly _wasn't _fine.

Hermione sighed; this was going to take a while. "Well thanks for admitting that but I had no idea you, err, felt that way about me," now was when Hermione wanted to test her theory, "but what I think is that you just _think_ you like me. I'm sure there's another girl out there that you like way more."

Hermione took the opportunity to carefully study Ron's face in the search of something, anything that would indicate that the statement she had just made could have at least one grain of truth in it.

She watched as his eyes took on an inquisitive manner as though he was thinking about what she had said. Then triumphantly she noticed that his eyes grew wide as though realising something.

"You know," he started slowly; "I err…maybe. I'm not sure, I mean there's you and then…." He trailed off and her hopes sank suddenly. Maybe she was wrong?

"So I um ran into Luna earlier, she seems excited about the dance. Still hasn't got a date yet though."

Hermione watched with interest as she could practically see the light bulb go on over Ron's head.

* * *

"Well that should cause confusion and havoc for the student population for the next day," said Dumbledore contentedly as he sat back heavily in his chair.

"I still don't know why you did that, we're going to have less time to organise it now!" Said Professor McGonagall in an outraged voice.

"Do you know nothing of the social problems of our students Minerva?" Queried Dumbledore.

Professor McGonagall continued to look confused so Professor Flitwick decided to chip in.

"He's talking about Miss Granger and Mr Malfoy, Minerva,"

"What about them?" She said

Professor Sprout sighed indignantly, "she's in _your _house Minerva, honestly!"

"What's so special about them? They hate each other," said McGonagall

"Ah yes, but some may say that hate is the root of all passions," said Dumbledore in a wise voice, stroking his beard.

"You mean they…they're…?" Professor McGonagall trailed off in disbelief.

"Smacking the monkey? Doing the bendy? Off for some posh?" Said Dumbledore sucking on a sherbet lemon.

These series of questions only served to make Professor McGonagall even more confused.

"Well," she coughed, "I'm sure they're not…doing…that! But they are…dating?"

Professor Sprout nodded wisely and said, "oh yes, have been for quite a while, ever since they declared it in the corridor outside the great hall. Now there's contest though as she already said she'd go to the dance with Mr Weasley. So now you see the dilemma…Dumbledore just wanted to speed up the process as he has money on Granger going with Malfoy."

There was a moment of silence as Professor McGonagall digested this bit of information.

Then…."fifty galleons says she goes with Weasley."

* * *

Millicent Bulstrode often enjoyed a quick walk around the dungeons before dinner with the rest of her 'posse' occasionally beating on the unlucky first years they came across. They often, on these walks, had quick bouts of artistic creativity and had to take it out on the stones that lined the walls of the dungeons leaving such important quotes as 'M.B. was 'ere' or 'Pansy loves Draco'.

They also enjoyed the good exercise, more often than not this was enjoyed while Filch was chasing them through the narrow halls.

Tonight her 'gang' was cackling to themselves about their recent conquest of Hermione Granger.

"Showed 'er didn't we, eh? Eh?" Laughed a nasty looking sixth year.

"Yeah, did you see how quick she went down, proper easy she was!"

They rounded the corner and came to a quick stop as their way was barred by a smaller group of Gryffindor girls. They were standing in a line, wands at the ready, eyes smouldering dangerously.

"Oy, you be'er watch it, you're in our way an' everyone knows we rule these dungeons" Millicent said icily.

"Not anymore," replied Angelina just as frostily, "so you enjoy beating up Gryffindors do you? You like to gloat about it?"

Millicent smiled, this was a question she could answer. "Oh yeah, we especially love it when they cry like that mudblood did."

The fist came out of nowhere, colliding with Millicent's face and sending her sprawling on the floor.

"Angie, you said we were only using spells!" Cried Katie in a shocked voice.

Angelina was panting from anger, "oh sorry," she replied distractedly, "I didn't realise I did anything. Didn't her face always look like that?"

The Gryffindors laughed, igniting further fury from the Slytherins. One of them shot a spell at Alicia, narrowly missing but this prompted further spell shooting and soon there was an all out battle going on.

However, the Gryffindors had been prepared and the Slytherin girls went down quickly forming an untidy heap on the floor.

Katie gingerly kicked one turning her over to reveal her new antennae and warts.

"Ew, they don't even look human anymore!" This disgust soon turned to laughter as the Gryffindors surveyed their work.

"Well ladies, it looks like we're done here," said Angelina contentedly and wiping her hands she walked away finding her closure at last.

**_

* * *

_Well I'm surprising myself, I honestly thought I'd be done with this by now but I couldn't handle finishing this story I just wanted to carry it on and on...but I suppose it must end sometime sobs hysterically anyway must think positive thoughts, hey you know what would help with that? Yep you guessed it, REVIEWS!!!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Wow I'm writing really long chapters today! So this is a bit longer than the usual but that's not a bad thing! Thanks for all the review so far you guys are brilliant! Keep it up!**

* * *

Hermione was sitting in the common room later in the day with Ginny discussing what they were going to wear for the dance. It was in less than 48 hours and Hermione was still not sure if her plan had worked. She had inspired Ron to find interest in other girls but she had yet to see Luna and ask if Ron had even thought of her. She knew she had put the idea in his head but she had absolutely no idea if he even found her attractive and she knew how fussy Ron was over girls. 

"…so what do you think of that Hermione?" Ginny asked looking over at her curiously, "Hermione, are you even listening to me?"

"Oh sorry Ginny, I'm just a bit distracted, what if Ron doesn't get another date? I'm not going to go with Draco if he has no one to go with! That would just be too cruel."

Ginny looked at her sympathetically but then said, "Look Ron's a bit of a wimpy guy and I love him but would you just get over it already! We're onto _my_ problems now, what am I going to wear?"

Hermione laughed and said, "What does it matter? You have like five different dates; you still haven't decided who you want to go with, Dean, Seamus or Neville?"

Ginny blushed and muttered something under her breath that sounded suspiciously like, "actually I was kind of hoping Harry would ask me…"

Hermione sat up straight in shock and said, "You still like him?"

Ginny's face soon matched the colour of her hair and said, "I never stopped."

Hermione sighed in sympathy and replied, "don't worry he's so transparent with the way he feels. He'll ask you, maybe five minutes away from the dance but he'll ask you. At least then you'll have your magical end to the evening. I'll get to spend maybe five minutes tops with Draco and I won't even be able to do it publicly! I'm not going to rub Ron's face in it!"

Just then the portrait hole slammed open and Ron himself walked in with a huge grin on his face.

George asked from the other side of the room, "what's got you all happy then little bro?"

Ron turned to him and announced proudly, "I've got a date for the dance!"

Many people's mouths dropped open in shock and a few people turned to look at Hermione to see how she would take the news. She had however a similar looking grin to Ron's which she tried to suppress before he could see how happy she was that she didn't have to go with him.

"Ooooh, who agreed to go with you then?" Fred asked curiously.

"Luna Lovegood," Ron said blushing slightly and Fred's mouth dropped open in shock.

"You _like _her?!" George said disbelievingly.

Ron looked confused for a moment and then said in a wondrous voice, "yeah I think I do."

Fred seemed surprised by this but said, "oh…alright then." And went back to making out with Angelina.

Ron was now looking nervously in Hermione's direction and he came over and sat opposite her ignoring Ginny, "look Hermione, I suppose I should….thank you or something," there was an awkward silence where they both just looked at each other and then Ron burst out, "I just don't want things to be awkward between us anymore!"

Hermione for some reason felt tears spring to her eyes and hastily blinked them back saying in return, "I know! Let's just go back to the way things were before please"

A hug was then initiated and Ginny turned away saying disgustedly, "it's bloody about time as well"

The next morning Hermione practically ran over to the Slytherin table to give Draco the good news. He responded by picking her up and spinning her around enthusiastically and Professor McGonagall was later seen emptying a bag of gold galleons into Dumbledore's eagerly awaiting hand.

As the two whispered together excitedly a group of almost unrecognisable girls sat down at the table and began gingerly picking at the food.

Hermione stared in shock at one of the girls and said to Draco, "is that…Millicent Bulstrode?"

Draco turned to look and then burst out laughing, "Yeah…yes it is! What the hell happened to her?"

Millicent looked up to give Draco and Hermione an evil look but that only caused more laughter as she still had tentacles sprouting out from her face and her hair was a shocking colour of turquoise. The rest of the Slytherin girls who had beat Hermione up didn't look much better and Hermione turned to the Gryffindor table in shock looking for answers.

What she saw warmed her heart so much she once again almost felt close to tears, she blinked them back again. What was wrong with her? Tearing up all the time just because a load of girls who she didn't even know that well stuck up for her. Oh right, that was why then.

Angelina, Katie and a bunch of other girls were smiling proudly at her and in their eyes she saw what she had been searching for…acceptance.

Hermione felt practically giddy with happiness and walked out of the great hall to get ready for the dance with a huge smile plastered to her face.

She was walking down one of narrow corridors on the way to the common room when a huge burly boy stepped out of an alcove to stand in her way.

She stopped in surprise and said, "What do you want?" She didn't know his name but recognised him as another Slytherin and she sighed _were they never going to stop?_

Then to her surprise another boy stepped out from the shadows but she recognised him as a Ravenclaw, what the hell?

"We just want what you've been giving all the other guys," smirked the Ravenclaw.

Hermione shuddered and stared in shock as one more boy stepped out to join the conversation, this one she recognised as a Gryffindor. Was he going to attack someone from his own house?!

"Look I don't know what you're talking about but we're all friendly here right?" she said desperately and then shrieked as the Slytherin reached out to paw at her.

"Oh yes, we're very friendly," he said slimily as he stroked her arm. She pulled it away only to be held from behind by the Gryffindor who bent his head to down to sniff her hair in a really creepy way.

"Get off me!" She yelled hoping someone would hear her but there was no one around and then a gag was stuffed into her mouth.

"We'll be quick don't worry sweetie," the Ravenclaw said holding her head and bringing his head forwards to kiss her. She jerked her head back in disgust or at least tried to as he was holding her tightly. Anger rushed through her as she remembered the vow she had made to herself. This would _not _happen to her again!

She used the Gryffindor's grip on her to balance herself and brought her legs up and kicked the Ravenclaw right where it hurt most. He doubled over and howled in pain as the Gryffindor let go in shock. She spun around her fists raised and ready but had forgotten about the Slytherin. He grabbed her from behind but she twisted out of his grip and punched him in the face hearing the satisfying noise of breaking cartilage. She pivoted around quickly before the Gryffindor could react and bringing her leg up she kicked him in the stomach hearing an 'ooof' as he too doubled over.

The Ravenclaw, now getting over the pain in his 'manly area' reached out to hit her and she grabbed his arm and karate chopped it making sure she would leave some sort of bruise. He yelled and she stuffed her hand into his face before she felt a sudden pain as the Slytherin boy, blood pouring out of his nose, grabbed her waist. She bent over and flipped the Slytherin over her body feeling her muscles burn from the effort.

She had however, not wasted any time in her lessons with Angelina and she was pretty confident that she could overpower all three. Especially since the Slytherin was now on the floor nursing his nose and crying quietly to himself. She turned to face the other two and the Gryffindor lunged for her but she feinted to left just before he could touch her and she brought her fist down on the back of his head knocking him unconscious.

She then turned to the Ravenclaw and saw in amusement a look of terror on his face as she advanced on him. He turned to run but she caught his arm and flipped him backwards over it and as he hit the floor she had a crack as his head hit it hard and he too was knocked senseless.

Hermione stepped back to survey her work and spat out the gag onto the Slytherin who was trying to crawl away, she stepped on his hand and pressed hard until she heard a crunch.

"What the heavens happened here Miss Granger?" She heard behind her and turned in surprise to see Professor McGonagall watching her in alarm.

She hadn't realised but she had blood on her face from cuts she had sustained during the fight and blood from the Slytherin's broken nose and her face was flushed from anger and the physical exertion. On seeing Professor McGonagall however the tears which had been threatening recently suddenly were released and she said between sobs, "they tried…hurt me…held me….tried to kiss me…I hit him…."

She looked up at Professor McGonagall in some shame and said, "am I going to get in…t...trouble?"

However Professor McGonagall was looking at her with something akin to wonder and said, "of course not my child! Not after what they were going to do! I'll deal with them; don't you have a dance to get ready for?"

Hermione realised with a start that she only had eight hours until the dance started! That was way not enough time and she had told Ginny she would meet her a half an hour ago. She gave a grateful look to Professor McGonagall who was magically summoning stretchers to carry the three boys to the hospital wing and then ran off to the common room a lot more alert than before but unable to contain the sudden rush of winning finally.

* * *

**Yeah girl power! Etc...Lol. So tell me what you thought! And yes, the next chapter will be the dance and also possibly the last chapter but who's to say? I'm becoming quite fond of this story! **

**Review! You know you want to**


	21. Chapter 21

**Well here it is faithful readers, the last installement of this epic tale. Sorry for the delay but apparently my teachers love to pile homework upon homework on me and I have not had time to write anything. Also I have become mildly addicted to CSI and have been watching it from season 1. If there are any fans out there review and I'll be sure to read your stories. Anyway I just wanted to say thanks for all the reviews you have left and since this is the last chapter and all just go crazy and leave really long ones, it makes me very happy!**

* * *

Hermione made it back to the common room just as Ginny was walking down the stairs from the girl's dormitory. On seeing her Ginny cried out, "Where have you bee…?" She cut off what she was about to say, however, as she saw the state Hermione was in. There was blood all over her face and tears were pouring silently down her cheeks. Ginny looked at her and then said quietly, "They got you again didn't they."

Hermione nodded unable to speak without fear of bursting into hysterical sobs. Just then there was a frantic knocking on the portrait hole and Ginny looked at Hermione in confusion.

"They didn't…follow you here did they?" She asked fear lacing her voice.

Hermione just stared at the door in mounting horror, imagining Slytherins and Ravenclaws standing outside with pitchforks and burning torches. Then she spun wildly around remembering the Gryffindor boy. Was she even safe in her own house?

A random fourth year boy walked over to the portrait hole, curious as to why someone was knocking wildly on it. Hermione put up her hand to stop him but he didn't see and even as Ginny was shouting at the boy he pulled on the door and it swung open.

There was a moment of silence as Hermione and Ginny stared in horror at the dark square wondering who was there, the boy oblivious to their terror stared out. Suddenly he was knocked aside and hit the ground with an 'oof'.

Hermione almost fainted with relief as she recognised the boy who came barrelling towards her to sweep her up in a bear hug.

"Draco," she whispered into his ear enjoying the safe feeling she felt in his arms, "how did you know?"

He clung onto her ignoring the blood she was smearing over his jumper; he just wanted to feel her in his arms. "McGonagall told me, she saw me walking down the corridor after she left those boys at the hospital wing. I ran as fast as I could."

A few people had noticed by now that there was in fact a Slytherin in the Gryffindor common room and there was a general outrage. There were a few shouts of, "a Slytherin, get him out!" and "oh my god that's Draco Malfoy, he's so fit!"

Hermione and Draco ignored them all caught up in just being together in each other's arms. About three hours had gone by and the common room was gradually emptying as the girls went upstairs to get ready for the dance and the boys congregated in their dorms to brag about who scored the hottest date. Hermione noticed this suddenly and said, "Oh! I have to go and get ready, only five hours til the dance Draco!"

Draco looked appalled, "do you seriously need that much time to get ready?" He asked genuinely curious

Hermione playfully slapped his arm, "yes and don't joke, you'll be happy I spent that long getting ready, I'm going to have to rush now you realise? Do you have any idea how long it takes to get my hair flat?"

Draco looked confused, "Umm…no, and I would be more worried if I actually did know that to be honest."

Hermione laughed and steered him towards the portrait hole. "Go on, get out of here!"

They shared one last kiss and Hermione watched him step out of the room and then said to his retreating back, "Draco, be careful."

He turned to look at her one last time and felt her heart clench in worry. She hoped nothing happened to him on the way back to his dorm…or in his dorm for that matter.

* * *

Five hours later exactly Hermione Granger walked slowly down the stairs from the girls dorms self-consciously patting her hair and smoothing her dress.

Ron and Harry who were chatting at the bottom of the stairs looked up and did a humorous double take. "Hermione, wow," gaped Harry and Hermione giggled even more self conscious now.

Ron just gaped at her and then quickly cleared his throat looking away; this caused the scene to become rather awkward. Ginny, however, appeared at just the right time exclaiming, "Hermione, you look amazing!"

After much more blushing and gasps from admiring housemates who cast envious looks at Hermione's straight satin blue dress they proceeded on their way to the great hall. Ron, Harry and Hermione appeared at the top of the steps leading down to the hall, Hog wart's famous golden trio framed at the top of the steps smiling brightly, although sporting a few bruises. Hermione sighed happily.

She felt that somehow everything would work out for the best, the memory of her assault just a few hours earlier was already receding in the light of the splendid decorations that had been put up for the dance. Angelina was right; she had her boyfriend and her two best friends. What else did she need?

She watched in amusement as Ron hastily detached himself from their little group to wander awkwardly over to Luna who looked stunning in a slightly odd and frilly but nevertheless flattering dress. She was still, however, proudly showing her butterbeer cork necklace.

Ginny reappeared nervously hovering around where Hermione and Harry were standing casting shy looks in their direction. Harry was purposely ignoring this although Hermione thought she knew the reason why.

"Harry? Do you still like her?" She said gesturing in Ginny's general direction.

Harry started and turned red, "who? Do I like who?"

Hermione laughed, "Ginny you idiot, the girl who's been waiting for you to ask her to dance for like the past ten minutes!"

Harry looked as if there was an emotional argument going on in his head, "you mean she still likes me?"

Hermione nodded, watching his expression carefully.

"So," Harry continued, "if I asked her to dance I wouldn't be making the first step technically as she still likes me, so I don't have to blame myself for our relationship is something happens…"

Hermione grinned as Harry continued to blabber on, it sounded as if he was trying to convince himself as well as her.

She gave him a small push in Ginny's direction and said "just ask her to dance already and stop your blathering."

Now standing alone she watched in contentment as Ginny's face lit up as Harry strode over to her. She spied Ron dancing with Luna and sighed happily. Her happiness was short-lived however as she spied Professor McGonagall walking over to her with a stern expression on her face.

This was not a good way to tell what sort of news she was bearing however as Professor McGonagall always tended to have a stern expression on her face even if the next words out of her mouth were going to be, "Voldemort has finally been defeated and we are free forever from the dark thralls of his shadowy power".

"Miss Granger," she said upon reaching her, "may I have a word?"

Hermione stomach suddenly flip-flopped, she was very aware of the absence of the person she had been waiting for and looking into Professor McGonagall's serious eyes she couldn't help but wonder if her worst fears had been confirmed and something had actually happened to Draco.

"Yes Professor, what is it?" She whispered fear lacing her tone.

"I just wanted to reassure you that the three boys caught today assaulting you have been expelled and are to attend a disciplinary hearing at the Ministry of Magic to determine their fate. If you wish to attend you may but they will most definitely ask you to act as a witness."

Hermione felt as if the contents of her stomach had found a trampoline somewhere down there and were currently jumping up towards her throat. This was not what she wanted to think about right now, she was at her school dance for heavens sake. She should be thinking about how her dress looked or if she needed to retouch her make-up.

Not about the three boys who had tried to sexually abuse her earlier. She just wanted to forget.

Professor McGonagall seemed to notice her discomfort and said quickly, "However all that is needed is a vial of your thoughts, they have a pensieve which can be used. You need not attend the hearing in person."

Hermione sighed in relief and nodded, "yes of course I will do that, thank you Professor."

She then walked quickly away towards the vicinity of the drinks table craving a glass of water to calm herself. On her way there she bumped into someone who stepped out in front of her.

"Oh sorry," she said before she recognised who it was.

"Hermione," said Blaise looking at her with an odd expression on his face.

"Look I was just on my way to the drink's table, I don't want to start anything," she said hurriedly.

Blaise looked at her probably trying to judge how sincere she was being and then said the most surprising thing, "I'm sorry."

Hermione just blinked at him and then realising he had actually said what she thought he had said, "For what?"

Blaise just shrugged and replied, "look I know we have had a very strange relationship, first we date then we end up hating each other and somewhere along the way there was some blackmail thrown in," he had the grace to look sheepish at this point in his apology, "I just want you to know I was never really angry at you more at Draco and I've made my peace with him now so I hope maybe we can manage to get along…for Draco's sake."

Hermione stared at him in shock and then remembered something she had done, "err…in the spirit of apologies, I feel I should say sorry then for going physco on you in the great hall that time and um…punching you."

Blaise laughed unexpectedly and said, "Yeah you sure got me there!"

Hermione grinned but her eyes widened at the figure she caught sight of behind Blaise, "Draco!"

The blonde boy turned abruptly and grinned at her but then caught sight of the boy standing next to her and his grin turned into a scowl, "what are you doing with her Zabini?" he growled.

Blaise held his hand up in surrender and said, "don't worry Draco, I'm just making my peace, I was hoping now that everything seems to have settled itself that we could go back to being friends. I got my revenge with that…hilarious potion. I'm over it now."

Hermione wasn't sure whether she was happy that Blaise was getting to be friends again with Draco or angry that he could get over her so quickly but for Draco's sake she picked the former option.

Draco stared at him and then said, "took you about time Blaise, I've been waiting for that apology for at least three days now!"

Blaise laughed and they engaged in one of those guy hugs that involved a lot of black slapping. Hermione looked on in amusement.

Draco then turned to her and held out his hand saying, "a dance my lady?"

"Why of course, good sir," she replied laughing.

As Draco held her close swaying in time to the music she felt a warm glow of happiness bubbling up inside her and she felt that everything seemed to have worked out after all. She laughed softly to herself, funny how things worked sometimes wasn't it?

* * *

**Alright I know, MAJOR cheese alert at the end there but I figured I would end the story on a happy note considering the violence of the last chapter. I can't believe this story is over, I am so sad. Anyway if anyone is interested in slightly angsty stories with possible slash of the Harry/Draco variety check out my other fic which is in process called Exodus. **

**Now you know the drill and it would mean A LOT for some last reviews. So press that little button - you know you want to!**


End file.
